POISONOUS DISASTERS
by Angelbetu
Summary: Disasters are not always natural...sometimes they are poisonous too...*DUO STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FRIENDS...M BACK HERE**

 **its not the request story...becoz uske lie muje discussions krte rhna hoga plot owners se...jo abi mere lie possible nhi h till november...hence ye jo bhi hai mere dimag ka fitoor hai...lets see aap logon ko keisa lagta hai...accha frnds chapters will be small but twice a week...because maine half story co plete kr li hai so updates do mil jaengi ek week mein...**

 **So without more bak bak...plz enjoy my thought...its a Non-Investigative one but had a bit of investigation too...hope u all will like it...**

 **Thanku so much :)**

* * *

 **The bold italic one is flashback portion...only bold is flashback wuthin the flashback...normal fonts is present situation...agr fr b koi confusion ho to plz let me know...thanks a lot...**

* * *

Daya stop their...kahin nahi jaoge tum jab tak mai nahi kahunga...

Daya in pleading tone: Abhi please...

Abhijeet:(looking at his puffed and red eyes so in a soft tone) Daya...aram ki jroorat hai tumhe...

Daya: Abhi please aaj last time ...ek(a slap welcomed him on his cheeks)

Abhijeet in real anger roared: Daya room me jao...

Daya ran from their in speed grabbing his cheek in his hand while eyes were shedding so many tears whereas body was jerking badly...

Abhijeet heaved a deep painful sigh...he was angry and helpless at the same time...he banged his hand hard on the table which caused a cut in his hand but he was far away from that pain...the pain which was bored by his heart at that time is much more then that small cut...

It all started two months ago when one night he woke up with the door bell sound...

 ** _The bell was ringing continuously which disturbs his sound sleep and he woke up bewilerdely...he came out from his room_**

 _ **He looked at the clock then to the door**_

 _ **Is waqt...raat k ek baj rahe hain is waqt kaun ho skta hai**_

 _ **He jumped into his inspector soul...removed his gun from the drawyer and load it**_

 _ **The bell was still ringing without any pause**_

 _ **Its been already approx five minutes passed when the bell ranged for the first time**_

 _ **Abhijeet slowly went near the door and opened the lock quietly**_

 _ **He hide himself behind the door which will act as a cover for him in case of any sudden attack,and finally he opened the door**_

 _ **Outside was calm...no one enters nor any sign of movement Abhijeet heard**_

 _ **Slowly but vigilantly he came out from his hiding space and looked outside**_

 _ **Their was no one their but vaccum**_

 _ **Abhijeet now completely out from his hiding place stood at the very entrance of the door**_

 _ **Koi bhi nahi hai...(revolving his gun) par koi to tha yahan**_

 _ **He looked here and their and soon his eyes noticed some red marks on the floor**_

 _ **Abhijeet: ye...(he bent down and checked) taaza khoon hai matlab koi to...(he stopped as felt something shiny lying at the edge of the outer space of his home)**_

 _ **His heart started beating fast as he was familiar with the thing which he was wondering that could be...and the worst thought turned into reality after watching the thing**_

 _ **Only a name escaped from his throat in trembling,worried tone: DAYA**_

 _ **His heart starts to pound more fast when he noticed the blood on his buddy's favourite gold wrestlet**_

 _ **He removed his phone and dialed Daya's number**_

 _ **Their was a sound of vibration from nearby which Abhijeet can hear due to the extreme calm environment afterall, its midnight and everyone was sleeping in his locality**_

 _ **Abhijeet try to trace that hhmmmmmmm hmmmmmmm sound and soon he got that it was coming from the side walls of his house where he had planted some small and some big plants**_

 _ **Abhijeet hurridely with minimum sound moved in that direction and his heart stopped for a second seeing his buddy dangling between the bushes which were having spines**_

 _ **Dayaa...Daya o my god...Daya...**_

 _ **Abhijeet checked him,he was unconscious**_

 _ **Abhijeet with great difficulty as spines were harming him too but right now his first priority was Daya**_

 _ **He removed his buddy's hand from the grip of that bush...his hand was wounded badly due to those spines...Each and every corner of Daya's right arm was bleeding...Abhijeet's heart pinched seeing his condition**_

 _ **After some more efforts Abhijeet took him out from those bushes and with support took him inside the home...it was a difficult work for Abhijeet due to Daya's height and built as Daya was completely lost in darkness and was not supporting an inch to Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Abhijeet lie Daya down on couch,closed the door behind him as he was wondering that may be someone or group of people were following Daya**_

 _ **Here Daya was moaning in pain in unconsciousness too**_

 _ **Abhijeet checked Daya and got that he was in grip of high fever which he already noticed while bringing Daya inside the home**_

 _ **He opened his shirt buttons and saw a knife wound on his chest which was not so deep but was bleeding profusely**_

 _ **He with care removed the shirt from his chest**_

 _ **Daya screamed in pain and jerked badly as the shirt moved through the spines which were pierced in his arms flesh**_

 _ **Abhijeet gulped down his tears and murmured unintentionally: so...sorry Daya...sorry(teary tone) yaarr**_

 _ **Abhijeet now bring a scissor and cut the black sando which he was wearing inside the shirt**_

 _ **He again ran inside and back in a minute with first aid kit,chilled water and three four white hankerchiefs...he first poured the chilled water in a bowl dipped all the hankerchiefs in it,then took out one and after rinsing it placed in on Daya's head who was now shivering due to fever and completely bare upper body**_

 _ **Abhijeet wipes his teary eyes which were burning in rage and shedding tears**_

 _ **Abhijeet: jisne bhi ye haal kia h na Daya...(determined tone rubbing his head) bachega nahi wo**_

 _ **He brought a light shawl and covered Daya's upper body and also turn off the fan**_

 _ **He first aid the wound of the chest which gave Daya so many jerks as it was paining badly**_

 _ **Abhijeet talking to him side by side: hold on Daya,hold on sab theek ho jaiga abi**_

 _ **After completing the dressing and changing the cold strip of hanky from his head which he was doing regularly,Abhijeet removed the spines which were pierced in his arm in tears as the blood start running out with every removal giving extreme pain to Abhijeet...he wiped his hairs and remove his shoes too which were filled ith water due to heavy rainfall outside ***_

 _ **After getting done with all Abhijeet dissolve a pain killer in water and made Daya drink it with the help of spoon and soon Daya stopped moaning as the medicine starts its work**_

 _ **Abhijeet covered Daya with blanket now and sit near him on floor changing his strips as the fever is still their**_

 _ **He checked time it was 3:00 AM...the thunder sound and lightining which he was seeing from the window assured him that it was raining heavily outside**_

 _ **Kya krun...is barish me Daya ko kahan lekr jau...aas paas koi hospital nahi hai...or itni barish mein...har taraf pani hoga...traffic jam hoga...kahin Daya ki halat bigr gyi to...or phir ise hosh bhi nahi aa raha hai**_

 _ **Salunkhe sir ko bulau..nahi wo bhi kaise ayenge is mausam mein...(irritatingly)Rahul ko abi hi Malasyia jana tha...**_

 ** _He was really tensed about Daya as what he has done was just an initial dressing to stop the blood flow...but Daya need immediate treatment from Doctor and the weather totally spoiled al_ l**

* * *

 **How was the begining...**

 **Do let me know...**

 **Tab tak k lie sayonara...**

 **Bataiyega jaroor...ki kaichi lahi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really overwhelmed with such an amazing response...can't believe this 22 reviews in one day...ab sab mere reviewers keh rahe hain ki they are excited to read next chappy...so ab 22 ka double hota hai 44...to means 44 reviews milenge mujhe...sacchi kya...chalo dekhte hain...kya hota hai...**

 **And yes frnds...I m really sorry mai aap sbse bilkul bhi baatein nhi kr skti bcoz uske lie mujhe editing krni hogi bhut sari jo ki possible nhi hai...ye author note bhi jaldi jaldi likh kr bus mai bhag rahi hoon...nd there I go...u people plz enjoy the next chapter...hope u all will like it too...**

 **Thanks a lot...and plz aise hi response krte rahiye jaldi jaldi chapters milte rahenge...nahi to fr mera bhi moral down hi ho jata h na...thanks a lot...missing Dada,squirrel,Shubhangi,Priyanka and many more..sry agr koi reh gya ho to...plz come back and if u are already reading it plz review...will be highly obliged...thanks ta ta...good night oops its already dawn...so mai chali sone aap log enjoy kriye ye chapter...:)**

* * *

 _ **After thinking for some more time he decided something and called to city hospital...call got attended in two three bells and he heard a female voice: CITY HOSPITAL...HOW MAY I HELP YOU?***_

 _ **This is Senior Inspector Abhijeet from CID Mumbai...dekiye ek CID officer injured hai...use immediate treatment ki jroorat hai but is weather me mai use lekr aaunga to may be his condition will be worsened...(looking at Daya in tears) aap please...Ambulance**_

 _ **Sorry sir...but we also can't send our ambulances today as no driver is present today in night shift due to this weather**_

 _ **Abhijeet came in anger: keisa hospital hai aapka...(looking at Daya whi was shivering...he said while controlling his teary voice) dekiye mere dost ki haalat bohot kharab hai...use ilaaz ki jaroorat hai...please aap**_

 _ **I m really sorry sir...I am helpless...but their are some private ambulance companies...you can call one of them...may be they will help u out**_

 _ **Abhijeet find a ray of hope...he thanked her and searched few of the numbers from google and dialed one by one**_

 _ **After few minutes he placed the mobile in relief, he went to Daya and sit near him...he want to take Daya to bed but he was afraid of his wound which may again start bleeding so he let Daya to stay on couch**_

 _ **Within half an hour the ambulance was their as Abhijeet called to a very nearby Ambulance company which really gave excellent service at this hour of day...**_

 _ **Abhijeet with the help of ward boys shifted Daya on stretcher with one more blanket as the attendant in the ambulance also advised Abhijeet to not use any shirt or t shirt on the upper body of Daya due to chest and arm injuries...**_

 _ **It took 1.5 hour to reach at the hospital as Abhijeet was right in his prediction of heavy water fillings on Mumbai roads but luckily the roads were somehow free may be due to clock striking 4 'o' clock of the early dawn..Also the ambulance have sufficient medical apparatus along with an attendant which gave a good back up to Daya who really requires immediate treatment at that time**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Doctor: accha hua officer apne inki initial dressing kr di hai...inki body buht weak hai...bhut jada blood loss hua hai...islie ye hosh me nahi hain...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Doctor please aap dekhiye use...(controlling his teary tone) aap...use kuch hona...hona nhi chiye Doctor please...aap**_

 _ **The old aged doctor put his palm on the icy cold palm of Abhijeet: I will try my best for him officer**_

 _ **Abhijeet not said anything just nodded his head in affirmation**_

 _ **Abhijeet once more looked at Daya's face and keep looking at his buddy till he vanish inside emergency ward**_

 _ **Tears dwelled in his eyes reminding his last talk with his pal**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **::::**_

 **Daya wapsi kab ki hai tumhari**

 **Daya who was sitting with tomato face looked at him in anger and threw a cution on him**

 **Abhijeet catched it and said in a sarcastic tone: are baap re baap itna gussaa...ab isme meri kya ghalti h...aaj subh subh sahab k lie prem patra aaya HQ se...bhai maan na pdega...HQ wale to mureed(fan) ho gye hn tumare...abi 2 hafte phle mission se waps aaye ho...sach Daya(dramatically) mujhe to lgta hai ki unhe neend bhi nahi aati hogi tumhare bina...chuk chuk...**

 **Abhi mai bol deta hu baaz aa jao tum nahi to chodunga nahi tumhe...and with this he turned his face which was having a sweet smile due to the comments of his buddy but still he was showing himself super angry**

 **Abhijeet sitting near him: are Daya ab mood off mut kr...tu jaldi se waps aa ja hum chalenge na fir ghoomne ab meri kya ghalti mai to mangne gaya tha na aaj leave do din ki...jeise hi ander gaya sir ne sahab ki hazri ka farmaan de dia...or bhej dia humare sahab ko himalaya yatra pr**

 **Daya: Bako mut Abhi...mai pichle saat din se chilla raha hu chalne ki even jabse aaya hu tabse...pr tumhe... Mr. Workholic ko kaam se fursat ho tab na...pakka yakeen hai mujhe...(suspicious tone) tumhe khabar mil gayi hogi is mission ki islie hi foran maan gye meri baat ki bhai Daya to chala hi jayega majboor hokar or mai accha bhi ban jaunga...hunh**

 **Abhijeet looked at him tiredly: Daya tumhara na...(paused)**

 **Daya look at him in question and asked: kya mera**

 **Abhijeet knocked on his forehead: kuch nahi ho sakta**

 **Daya again made a face on which Abhijeet took a deep sigh: accha baba sorry...ab mujhe kya pata tha mission aa jaega beech mein...maine socha case ka kaam khtm krke free hokr chalenge...**

 **He found Daya still looking at the other side**

 **Abhijeet softly: Dayaa...**

 **Daya still not give even a small glance to him**

 **Abhijeet impatiently: Daya baat sun na...ab kl jana h tumhe or aise mood off krke jaoge kaam me kya mn lagega...chalo jeise hi tum waps aaoge agle din hi hum chalenge...**

 **Daya look at him from corner of eyes and asked: Pakka na Boss...no gamble this time**

 **Abhijeet: I pledge buddy**

 **Daya smiled and they both shared a side cozy hug**

 **::::**

...

...

...

 _ **Abhijeet wiped his tears slowly and whispered in a teary tone: Daya jaldi waps aa ja...mujhe meri kasam bhi to poori krni hai bhai...**_

 _ **He sat on nearby bench and soon drifted into a disturbed sleep where so many times he woke up and look at the time or emergency ward with sleepy eyes...but his eyes betrayed him each time due to so much stress and lack of sleep**_

 _ **He woke up completely with a shake and stood up in hurry after seeing doctor in front of his eyes**_

 _ **Abhijeet wiping his face: Daya..doctor Daya theek hai na...wo use kuch...aap boliye doctor...**_

 _ **Doctor: officer he is fine now...jakhm jyada gehre nahi the...excessive blood loss hone ki wajh se behosh the...or shyd do teen din se kuch khaya nahi hai... body exhausted thi...islie itna tez bukhar tha...**_

 _ **Abhijeet close his eyes in relief: thank god...thanku so much doctor...**_

 _ **Doctor: Officer wo ab theek hain pr ek baat hai for which you should be worried about**_

 _ **Abhijeet facial expression changed...a frown replaced the pleasure lines of his forehead...he asked: kya baat hai doctor**_

 _ **Abhijeet aap mere cabin me aaiye thodi der mein...tab tak aap Inspector Daya se mil lijiye unhe hosh aane hi wala hoga...okay?**_

 _ **Abhijeet want to restrain him but he realised that doctor must have to change his outfits as well clean his body and hands...so he restrained himself and just give a positive nod**_

 _ **Aisi kya baat hai...(jerked his head)smjh me nahi aata kab Daya museebaton me padna band krega**_

 _ **He jerked his head and move to his buddy who was still sleeping peacefully..**_

* * *

 **So kaisi rahi suspense kum to hua naa(smirk)**

 **Chaliye chaliye jldi se review kriye sb log...**

 **Mai chli sone...sayonaara...**

 **Sweet dreams sbko /\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dostoo...**

 **I m really becoming a super happy malbosh...like do chapters mein itna accha response...**

 **basically I started this story in my break time too bcoz I was missing CID badly on TV nd due to which mujhe lga kuch likhun to shyd mujhe boredom na ho...but I have'nt imagine ki itna accha response milega...thnku nd bda wala thnku sbko...**

 **Dada: dekiye apne kha tha jldi se waps ana gazar khane dekiye ye chota malbosh tokri lekr aa gya h..pr Dada cheated...gazar to di hi nahi...Really hpy to see my bigg chota pakshi in my tiny review box...Dada ek permission mangni thi...phle aap guess kriye ki kya mangna h betu beta ko phir btaungi...love u Daa...apko psnd aa rhi h abi tk...sans me saans aayi betu beta ko...thnku Dada...**

 **From Nanha Malbosh**

 **Squirrel back to me,shi kha squirrel wo app se reviews or post shi se nhi hote...or whatsapp se gyb kyu ho tum madam jee...**

 **BFF: love ur style of saying me boss...thnku dear...**

 **Princy: heya Dear...actually FF pr stories nhi likhte...first hum mobile pr writer app ya ms word ya WPS editor app ko use krke chapter ready krte hn..then Usko FF pr ek ID create krte hn...while logging in it usme doc manager ka potion hota h whn pr hum apna doc upload ya copy paste krte hn nd then we post story in New Story Tab...agr aap PC ya Lappy use kr rhe ho for writing purpose to aap directly word me bhi likh skte ho or use upload kr skte ho.. okay.. thnku dear...**

 **Shikha: thanku so much Shikhu...nahi to I must have done a blunder or phir Dada meri pitai kr dete...hehehe thanku so much**

 **Thanks a lot to all my great reviewers...**

 **Here's the new update plz enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-3**

INSIDE DAYA'S WARD

 _ **Abhijeet come near him and placed hand on his head...fever was gone now but still Daya was looking very much dull and exhausted**_

 _ **Fresh tear escaped from his eyes seeing the small holes in his arm...he was feeling himself guilty for this injury of his bro...he pressed his lips and murmurs: agar mai waqt pr darwaza khol deta to Daya ka ye haal nahi hota...(caressing those small pores and few tear drops fall on them)...when he heard**_

 _ **Abhii**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked up in the next second...he forgot to wipe his eyes...his eyes were shedding numerous tears...this hard core man always looses himself when it comes to Daya***_

 _ **Daya smiles softly and move his hand with difficulty wiping tears of his pal...**_

 _ **Abhijeet moved his head down**_

 _ **Daya: Boss...kkoi faa...faida nhi hai**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked up at him in question still with wet eye lashes**_

 _ **Ghoomne...to...cchal..chalna hi pdega**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled broadly and just hugged Daya tightly and safely to not harm him anyhow**_

 _ **Daya too hugged him back...and both release some tears on each other's shoulder**_

 _ **Daya feel Abhijeet crying much...so he with his free hand seperated him and says in serious tone: theek hu mai yaar...mmujhe pata tha...tum... tum mujhe kuch nahi hone doge**_

 _ **Abhijeet with heavy throat: meri wajh se tumhe ye(signalling to his arm injuries)...**_

 _ **Daya in extreme serious tone: wo mujhe jaan se maar dete agr tumne darwaja nahi khola hota...tumhare ghr ka door khula dekh kr wo mujhe jhadio me phek kr bhag gye**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him with moisture in his eyes**_

 _ **Daya smiled sweetly securing his brother's hand in his own to relax him when asked suddenly seeing a bandage in his right arm: ye kya hua Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: are wo kuch nahi choti si chot hai...**_

 _ **Daya: haan (looking keenly at his injury where some small pores are visible) ye unhi bushes se lage kya...**_

 _ **Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and told him: wahin se hi lage the...ambulance me tumari attendant ne meri bhi dressing kr di thi...**_

 _ **Daya in naughty tone:hmmmm Tumhariiii...(asking as) doctor Tarika ko pata hai...**_

 _ **Abhijeet gave him a tough look whereas Daya winked him and smiled cutely now telling while rubbing his thumb on those small pores in Abhijeet's arm: kahin to mujhe akele chod dia kro Boss...**_

 _ **Abhijeet jerked his head while Daya laughed a bit seeing his buddy's irritation...**_

 _ **How are you feeling now officer?...Doctor asked while entering into the ward**_

 _ **Much better doctor...Daya replied with a small smile**_

 _ **Doctor asked him multiple questions regarding pain,heaviness in the head or something else but Daya replied all well but complained as: doctor ye chest k wound me jalan hai or bhut shadeed hai...**_

 _ **Doctor looked at him silence...looked at Abhijeet and says: hmm buht sharp weapon raha hoga...dheere dheere theek ho jaiga...**_

 _ **Daya nodded his head in yes but Abhijeet looked at the Doctor with fix gaze who after signalling Abhijeet from eyes, left the ward**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Abhijeet was following the doctor after instructing Daya to lie down and confirming about his prescence in a short span of time**_

 _ **He was on the way when his phone buzzed...Acp sir ka phone...(he checked the time) are subh k saat baj gye pata hi nhi chala**_

 _ **Good morning sir**_

 _ **Haan Abhijeet wo Milan case ki file tumhare ghar pr hai shayd...wo sath lekr aana aaj uski documentation complete kr k kl tak HQ bhejni hai... (Acp sir after getting no response asked) Abhijeet Helloo...sun rahe ho na tum**_

 _ **Sir wo**_

 _ **Acp sir confused with that heavy throat**_

 _ **kya baat hai Abhijeet...kuch preshan lag rahe ho...sab theek hai na...Acp sir asked with concern in his voice**_

 _ **Abhijeet: sir mai hospital me hu...wo Daya**_

 _ **Acp sir shocked with the name...Daya Daya wahan keise wo to mission pr tha...kab waps aaya wo...(checking the date) are haan aaj ya kal me waps aane wala tha wo...kya hua use**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Sir aap please city hospital aa jaiye...mai wahin sb aapko batata hu...**_

 _ **Acp sir: accha theek hai mai nikalta hu bus abi...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Baat kya hai doctor aap kuch to btaiye...**_

 _ **Doctor took a glass plate and forwarded that to Abhijeet**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at it...it was a plastic substance of blue and black color...**_

 _ **Ye kya hai doctor**_

 _ **Doctor: afsos yahi ki mai nahi janta ye kya hai...ye sare particles mujhe us jakhm se mile hn jo Daya k seene me hai...maine in particles ka test krwaya to is se ek bhut hi addictive and harmful drug k traces mile hain...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: inme...pr fir apko ye kese pata nahi chla ki ye cheez kya hai...**_

 _ **Darasal Abhijeet ye analysis krne ke lie mujhe forensic jaanch krwani hogi kyuki ye ek CID officer ki body se mila hai...and you better know about all the formalities involved in such a matter**_

 _ **Abhijeet: mai smjh sakta hoon Doctor...bus pata nahi Daya ki baat aati hai to...khair...(professional tone)aapne accha kia ye information mujhe di...mai aaj hi iski forensic report niklwata hoon...**_

 _ **He thanked the Doctor and left the cabin**_

 _ **He reached near his brother's ward and entered...to none of his surprise the whole CID Mumbai was their with tention,care and concerns on their faces whereas the head of this team was sitting just beside his officer and caressing his head while the officer was lying with closed eyes and sweet smile on his face**_

 _ **Abhijeet with small steps move ahead but Daya became aware about his presence so he opened his eyes...**_

 _ **Acp sir asked: Abhijeet doctor ne kya kaha sab theek hai na...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Haan sir sab theek hai...Doctor keh rahe the ki ek do din mein Daya ko discharge**_

 _ **Are par kyu mai theek hoon ek dum dekho...Daya protested instantly in a little loud tone that too with a cute pout**_

 _ **Abhijeet glanced at him with his famous fiery eyes and so as Acp sir...both his heads were looking at him with stern gaze which really made him nervous and he closed his eyes and lie down dejectedly curving a naughty smile on Abhijeet and other CID officers lips whereas Acp sir hide his smile with difficulty**_

 _ **Abhijeet:Accha Daya**_

 _ **Daya looked at him with hope but his all hopes boiled down in the next second...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in smile as he got his mind approach: yaar ab batao bhi aakhir hua kya tha mission mein aisa...or tum mere ghr pohnche kaise aur the kon wo log**_

 _ **Daya makes a face and initiated:Mission to complete ho gaya tha Abhijeet...mai aaj se do din pehle hi waps aa rha tha...Sir ko btane k lie HQ me maine mana kia tha ...sabko surprise dena chahta tha...kyuki ye ek secret mission tha aur bhut si aisi information thin jo jis officer ne deal ki usi officer tak seemit thin...(to Acp sir) sir is mission me team work nahi tha individually hr ek officer ko ek ek hissa dia tha mission ka... to mere sathi officers ne kaha ki us gang ki kuch jadein abi bhi kuch aur shehron me maujood hain...jo humare sudden attacks se underground ho gayin hain...ho na ho wo unki information source humse haasil krne ki koshish krenge...us raat(dreamy tone)...mai...**_

To be continued...

* * *

To kaisi Rahi bataiyega jaroor...

Tab tak k lie Sayonaara...

Haan JS mai sach me japani hoon...aur Just a coincidence update b kr do ab...rula k manogi kya


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya dosto..**

 **Kem Cho..kedo hale(hahahaha big boss fever)**

 **How r u all...or ye kya reviews 22 se 25 or fr bus 17...not fair**

 **Dekiye frnds ho skta h apko 3rd chapter psnd nhi aaya ho...but at least kuch to review kren...glti btayenge ya tell me that betu its boring tbi mai improve kr paungi naa...**

 **Chliye is br maafi pr agli br delay kr dungi update(threat)**

 **And thanks a lot who reviewed...means a lot to me...**

 **Dada,squirrel again gyb...Dada meri gazar abi tk pending h...hunh chalak bade pakshi...**

 **Sorry sbko replies nhi de ri...thosee who asked some querries..I am replying them...**

 **Duosun:ummm kuch kuch same h pr sb kuch nahi...offcourse kuch to new hai...Hope apko pand aaye...thanks a lot...:)**

 **Duoforever: yes dear.. u can call me by any name u like...its completely my pleasure to get so many nicks...thanku so much:)**

 **I dont know who had asked but the secret of Sayonara is revealed at the end of the chappy ;)...**

 **And many many thanks for so much appreciation on Jadui Coat...really overwhelmed...mtlb Betu Beta to khushi se laal ho gaya...thanku so so much...**

 **Btw...Welcome Abhi-ya-fan**

 **Now no more bak bak...straight to the story:)**

* * *

 _ **Daya makes a face and initiated:Mission to complete ho gaya tha Abhijeet...mai aaj se do din pehle hi waps aa rha tha...Sir ko btane k lie HQ me maine mana kia tha ...sabko surprise dena chahta tha...kyuki ye ek secret mission tha aur bhut si aisi information thin jo jis officer ne deal ki usi officer tak seemit thin...(to Acp sir) sir is mission me team work nahi tha individually hr ek officer ko ek ek hissa dia tha mission ka... to mere sathi officers ne kaha ki us gang ki kuch jadein abi bhi kuch aur shehron me maujood hain...jo humare sudden attacks se underground ho gayin hain...ho na ho wo unki information source humse haasil krne ki koshish krenge...us raat...mai Mumbai k lie motel se nikla or ek taxi li...uske baad kuch pata hi nahi chala...shayad wo taxi wala hi gadbad tha...do din tak mai behosh hi tha...beech me jab meri aankh khuli to ek vanity van k ander mai tha...aur bahar se (looking at Abhijeet) samander ka shor aa rha tha...jaise jab hum samander k bilkul kareeb hote hn us waqt ki awazein...jaise hi mai utha mere seene me bhut dard hua...un logo ne shayd wo cheez dhoondne ki koshish ki thi...muje jhakhmi kr dia tha behoshi ki halat me hi...kisi tarah mai van k bahar aaya to dekha ki mai beach par hoon or raat ho gayi hai...wo bandra beach tha...(looking at Abhijeet and than Acp sir)hum itni baar wahan gye hn sir ki mai aram se us jagah ko pehchan sakta hoon...wahan se 2-3 km pr hi Abhijeet ka ghar hai...bus maine socha wahin jana chiye kyuki mai jhakhmi tha...un logo ko jyada der tak rok nahi skta tha...jab mai bhag rha tha to un logo me se ek ne mujhe dekh lia...kyuki mai janta hi nahi tha kaun hain wo log islie mai andaze se hr ek maujood insaan ki nazar se chupta hua ja rha tha...mujhe dekhte hi wo log mera peecha karne lage or uske baad to aap log jaante hi hain...Mai Abhijeet k ghar pohncha or wo log ek CID officer k ghr k bahar mujhe dekh kr wahan se bhag gye**_

 _ **Abhijeet in confusion: pr tumhare paas to koi saman nahi tha...(worried tone) kya un logo ko wo information mil gayi hai**_

 _ **Daya smirking at him which confused Abhijeet more**_

 _ **Acp sir asked: Daya baat kya hai**_

 _ **Daya: sir wo information main khud hoon...**_

 _ **All shocked**_

 _ **Abhijeet: tu...matlab...kaise**_

 _ **Daya: mai sirf itna hi bata sakta hoon ki wo information maine meri body me chupai hai... jisme wo saari information hai jo mere portion of mission k dauran maine haasil ki hai...baaki mai HQ me report krunga to unhe wo info de dunga...(softly with down head) wo secret mission tha na sir**_

 _ **Acp sir smiled in proud on his officer and ruffle his hairs while Abhijeet too gave him a proud smile**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **All came out after some time as Daya fall asleep due to medicine effects...**_

 _ **Abhijeet initiated: sir mujhe aapse ek jaroori baat krni thi**_

 _ **Acp sir: haan bolo Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Abhijeet took out a small evidence bag..sir ye Daya k doctor ko uske jakhm me se mila hai...in tukdon me unhe drug k traces mile hain...**_

 _ **Acp sir: WHAT...pr ye hai kya or Daya ki injury me kaise pohncha...(before Abhijeet can say anything Acp sir cut him in mid) theek hai Abhijeet mai ise lekr jaata hu Salunkhe k paas tum yahin Daya k paas raho**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Two Days later**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Acp mujhe tumse abi milna hai**_

 _ **Acp sir: kya baat kya hai Salunkhe**_

 _ **Salunkhe: tu lab me aa...mil ke batata hoon aur sun Pradyuman...**_

 _ **Acp sir: Haan...**_

 _ **Salunkhe: akele aana...**_

 _ **Acp sir raised his right eyebrow hearing the tense and extreme serious tone of the forensic doctor**_

 _ **Here Daya was released at the same time from the hospital...his condition was much better...but he was feeling something different in his body which he can't explain but yes it is their...**_

 _ **Shayad hospital me rhne ki wajh se hoga...ghr jaunga to theek lagega(determined tone) haan bilkul**_

 _ **Abhijeet: chalo Daya...**_

 _ **Daya snapped out of his thoughts...haan Abhi chalo**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him in surprise...he laughs: are Daya aise chaloge kya**_

 _ **Kaise Abhi...Daya asked in confusion**_

 _ **Abhijeey signalled him to look upon himself**_

 _ **Daya glance himself from head to toe and after glancing keenly: kya Abhi...chalo na der ho rahi hai**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him seriously: Daya jao change kr lo...ye hospital ke kapdon me hi chaloge kya**_

 _ **Daya became shocked...he without meeting his eyes from Abhijeet just rushed in the washroom**_

 _ **Abhijeet was confused on his behaviour...he thought Daya was playing some prank with him but those shocked eyes were saying some other story**_

 _ **Daya pov: maine dekha khud ko dhyan se pr mujhe realise kyu nhi hua ki mai patient dress me hoon abi tk...(he jerked his head) pata nahi Abhi kya soch raha hoga...**_

 _ **Daya came outside after changing and just followed Abhijeet without any eye contact who too didn't popped up the jssue again**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kya kehta hai Salunkhe humein ye sab Abhijeet aur baki sab ko batana chiye**_

 _ **Nahi Pradyuman abi nahin...phle humein usko notice krna hoga...agr usme ye saare symptoms, jo abi abi maine tumhe btaye, wo dikhayi dete hain to hum ye baat sbko btayenge or agar nahin iska matlab uski body me maujood antibodies and WBC cells ne uski body ko bachaye rakkha hai...pr ACP ye hone k chances bhut rare hain...0.01% (pause and again) bus...**_

 _ **Acp sir heaved a painful sigh and both came out of the Forensic together...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kya baat hai Daya itne bechain kyu ho rahe ho**_

 _ **Daya(trying to smile): pata nahin boss...bus kuch mn accha nahi ho raha...shayad hospital ka wo bekar khana khane se...jaldi se ghr chalte hain kuch ghar ka bana kr khayenge**_

 _ **Abhijeet: haan main bhi aaj tumhare sath hi rukne wala hoon weise bhi...or tab tak jab tak tum theek nahin ho jaate...**_

 _ **Daya in naughty tone: accha hi hai..kum se kum mujhe khud khana nahi banana padega**_

 _ **(A/n: here duo do not live together)**_

 _ **Abhijeet passed him an "accha jee" look on which Daya gave him a sweet smile**_

 _ **Both reached home and Abhijeet want to stop Daya to came out by himself...he glance at the passenger door but to his surprise Daya was sitting inside the car like a good boy not even trying to move out...Abhijeet while coming to the passenger door: kya baat hai sahab sudhr gye hain chalo aram se bahar aao...jakhm abi kacche hain Daya(now opening the door)...but Daya didn't came out...he keep sitting their only with closed eyes and a small smile...**_

 _ **Abhijeet found naughtiness in that smile of Daya so he pat his shoulder once and say: sahab ki saadhna khatam ho gyi ho to ander chalein ab...**_

 _ **Daya with a jerk opened his eyes and saw Abhijeet with unbelievable expressions**_

 _ **Abhijeet: abe kya hua bhoot dekh lia kya...**_

 _ **Daya move his head in a big no and silently came out with Abhijeet who helped him out putting his one hand beneath his chest to resist any jerk in his chest wound**_

 _ **Daya quietly move with Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Abhijeet took him inside his room and help him to lie down**_

 _ **Daya thoda rest kr lo fir uth k change krna...jyada stress mut lena abi...theek**_

 _ **Daya just nodded his head in yes and closed his eyes**_

 _ **As soon as he felt that Abhijeet is out from the room he opened his eyes thinking deeply**_

 _ **Mai Abhijeet ke sath gaadi me baitha...hum batein karte hue aa rhe the...phir mujhe aisa kyu laga ki mai abi bhi hospital mein hoon aur...sab kuch sapne jaisa lag raha hai...ye ho kya gaya hai mujhe...(helding his head in his hands said in a )pagal ho raha hoon mai**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 **So How was it?**

 **Please bataiyega jroor...waiting for reviews of u all...thanks a lot :)**

 **Chalo chlte hain...ab milenge jald hi...**

 **Tab tak k lie Sayonara...(and dear Sayonara ka koi specific reason nahi hai...just I like to say it)**

 **Thanku so much :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya dosto...**

 **I know I know...**

 **Few instead majority of my readers are complaining about this irritating suspense cliff hanger...**

 **Sorry ye last chapter or bear kr lijiye...next chap me 80% mystery will be revealed...**

 **nd mai is se long chapters nahi de skti fir b is chapter ko thoda sa long dene ki koshish ki h...**

 **Bus ye last cliff hanger...next chapter will unfold so much...**

 **sorry sabko...**

 **And thanks for ur lovely reviews and appreciations...thanks a lot**

 **Baki drug addiction hai ya kya hai dheere dheere pta chl jaega...abi mai kuch nahi jaanti...I am so much innocent betu beta na...;)**

 **Finally Dada is back...pr gazar kahan hai...very bhullakad of u Dada...luv u Da...itti saari tareef k lie bohit bohot thnku...nd hn jis story ki aap baat kr rhe hain jaldi jaldi likhiye I am dying to read ur stories...**

 **Congo to all CIDIANS for tomorrow...**

 **Thanks for liking my little effort of LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION...**

 **Thanks a lot...u all are wonderful :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-5**

 _ **Here Abhijeet again came back in fifteen minutes and find Daya sitting like that**_

 _ **Daya kya hua sar dard hai kya...aur aise kyun baithe ho...tumhe sar pr bhi chot lagi hai...chalo aram se baitho**_

 _ **Daya looked at him with lazy eyes...he was not able to understand what is going on with him...**_

 _ **Abhijeet looking in his eyes asked in concern tone:kya baat hai Daya...koi pareshani hai**_

 _ **Daya: Abhijeet wo...tum yahan betho na mere paas**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled on him and sit near him where Daya made space for him**_

 _ **Ab bolo...**_

 _ **Abhi agr koi cheez na ho pr aap use mehsoos kr rhe hon...matlab jo nahi hai wo apko dikhayi de par ye manjar kuch seconds ka hi ho...to kya krna chiye**_

 _ **Now Abhijeet become alert: baat kya hai Daya...sab theek hai na...tum theek**_

 _ **Daya: pata nahi yaar bus kuch ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai...dimag me hulchul machi hai...jaise meri body mujhse kisi cheez ki demand kr rahi hai...jaise insaan ko bhook lagti hai na aur waqt pr use khana na mile us waqt jo bechaini hoti hai(tensed tone) kuch waisi hi bechaini...Abhi(unknowingly held Abhijeet's palm) pata nahi kya kia hai un logon ne mere sath**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Daya tum fikr mut kro...hum kal hi Doctor k paas wapas chalte hain aur tumhara full body check up krwate hain theek hai na...dekhna sb theek hoga...(placing hand on his buddy's palm and securing it in his) Main hoon na...**_

 _ **Daya smiled and his all tention relieved in a minute...yes his friend has that magic in his words,eyes and gestures...the way Abhijeet support him always no one can even touch a percentage of it...that's why by mere sharing his problem he was feeling light...very light...like feather swinging in air**_

 _ **Boss sirf batein hi banaoge ya khane ka kuch intezaam hai...(placing hand on his tummy) badi bhook lagi hai**_

 _ **Abhijeet standing up with jo hukm mere Akaa pr phle jakr fresh ho jao**_

 _ **Daya: haan or tum bhi...(asking) kpde wagairh**_

 _ **Abhijeet: haan wo Vivek se already mngwa lie the...wahi lene gya tha qualis se...ab enquiry ho gyi inspector sahab to utho chalo...He helped Daya to went inside the washroom and hand over him his clothes who did all with little difficulty due to his head and chest injury...he was using a sando banyan only because of his arms injury but that too0 was creating difficulty for him**_

 _ **Here Abhijeet came out of Daya's room still thinking that which incident or feeling is bothering his buddy but he knew that Daya will not open up that much easily...But after seeing his smiling buddy he got that some amount of burden had already released from his brother's heart...**_

 _ **He murmured slowly: baaki bhi theek ho jaiga jaldi hi**_

 _ **But Abhijeet was proved wrong by his buddy on the immediate morning**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Boss...boss utho Abhi Abhiiiii...**_

 _ **Abhijeet who was in deep sleep woke up immediately with the tensed and loud tone of Daya**_

 _ **Abhijeet jerking his head open his eyes immediately seeing his buddy in so much panic: kya...kya hua Daya**_

 _ **Daya: yaar mmmere room mein k..kuch hai...mere room mein...**_

 _ **Abhijeet mind think about any snake or that kind of thing...he wear his slippers and about to move out when stopped with a loud shout of Daya**_

 _ **Abhijeet turned and saw Daya standing aside behind a wardrobe with both the hands on his head like preventing something from falling on his head**_

 _ **Abhijeet: kya hua Daya...tum cheekhe kyun...kya hua...**_

 _ **Daya immediately pulled Abhijeet to his side and hide him behind himself with an angry shout: dekhte nahi wo Fan toot kr neeche gir raha hai...abi tumhare oopar gir jata**_

 _ **Abhijeet look at him with shock and tention while Daya continued: Abhi bacho dekho koi tubelights tod kr humari or phek raha hai...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in shaky tone: Daya yahan koi nahi hai**_

 _ **Daya looked at him tears**_

 _ **Abhijeet nodded his head in yes with: koi nhi h Daya**_

 _ **Daya fell down on his knees in head down mode while Abhijeet supported him,too sat down with him...**_

 _ **Daya in tears: mujhe pata hai yahan koi nahi hai...phir ye sab apne aap kyu ho raha hai...bolo na Abhi...apne aap aisa hona possible nahi hai na yaar...(completely turned to him pulling again to his side continued in tears) wo wardrobe bhi abi girne wali thi ab seedhi dikh rahi hai...(jerked Abhijeet)bol na bhai ye... ye sab kya ho raha hai...mai pagal...mai...**_

 _ **Abhijeet immediately hugged him tightly while Daya totally hide himself in his arms to prevent his eyes to see anything else**_

 _ **Abhi...Boss...tum kisi ko batana...(watery tone)batana nahi...sab mujhe pagal...promise na Abhi(he forwarded his hand held by Abhijjet immediately)..**_

 _ **(Daya asking rather confirming tone) mai pagal nahi hoon na...?**_

 _ **Abhijeet wrapped his buddy and Daya become drowsy in his arms...Abhijeet took him to the bed in same position and lie him down sitting near him whose face was wet with tears and sweat while sinus was really fast...Daya closed his eyes tightly holding Abhijeet's hand...may be he don't want to face Abhi or is scared of those weird visuals which can came back again if he opened his eyes**_

 _ **Abhijeet understood his mental approach...he keep rubbing his head silently which drifted Daya into a sound sleep**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at the wall clock...it was only 4:30 AM...he got up and covered Daya with a light blanket whereas he himself move inside Daya's room just to check once his room but he found nothing their as per his expectation...he turned off the fan and AC and came out after closing the door behind**_

 _ **He again sit beside Daya and keep rubbing his hairs while his mind was far away from the scene still engulfed with the condition of Daya which he saw few moments back...he was confused about what has been happened to Daya...he was determined to took Daya to the hospital today itself...and with these thoughts when the dreamworld overcome his eyes he himself don't know**_

 _ **Abhijeet woke up Daya at 8 o clock...Daya got up and straight made his way toward the washroom without having any eye contact with Abhijeet who too decides to give time to Daya**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Daya breakfast kro**_

 _ **Daya who was till then was sitting lost and just looking at his plate without having a bite now looked at his bro whose gaze was fixed on him...**_

 _ **Abhi wo**_

 _ **Daya pehle breakfast kr lete hain phir baki baatein...ok**_

 _ **Daya nodded barely and start taking his breakfast consisting of two half boiled eggs and a toast**_

 _ **Abhijeet was in deep thoughts as he was feeling that Daya was scared and just became like a lost kid...he took a deep sigh as his mind was in real tention for his brother but he was composing himself just to comfort his bro after seeing so much scare in his brother's eyes**_

 _ **Abhijeet again have a look on his bro and saw him still taking small and slow bites so he himself took the toast from his hand and feed him who look at him with scared eyes contaning few drops of moisture...Abhijeet ignored them, tear egg and feed him again which Daya took quietly feeling the warmth of affection of his buddy**_

 _ **Both after finishing breakfast dressed up in formals whereas Daya was still offbeat...Abhijeet locked the residence and Daya occupied the passenger seat in the qualis**_

 _ **Abhijeet pressed his lips as he just can't see his full of life buddy in this condition**_

 _ **He declared while sitting inside the qualis: Daya mai Acp sir ko message kr deta hoon hum hospital chal rahe hain phle**_

 _ **Daya: Abhi**_

 _ **Abhijeet: nahi mujhe koi behus nahi chiye is maamle me**_

 _ **Daya: nahi Boss...mai is baar khud bhi jana chahta hoon...**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him with sad eyes as his buddy always resist even ran away with the name of hospital but today... He again concentrated on road while Daya continued: abi thodi der phle HQ se call aaya hai...mujhe aaj 3 bje tak unhe sare papers ready krke wo chip handover krni hai...abi already 10 bjne wale hn hain...please tum seedha bureau le lo...hum sham me aate waqt chlenge**_

 _ **Abhijeet was not willing to do this but he was helpless**_

 _ **He,without replying Daya just turned the steering wheel to change the track in rash which always he use to replace his tention whereas Daya released a painful breathe seeing his pal actions**_

 _ **Daya smiled softly seeing his boss in worry...he think for a while and then place his head on head rest and after few seconds Abhijeet felt a melodious voice just turning the surroundings from tense to calm and peaceful**_

 **YE JEEWAN HAI**

 **IS JEEWAN KA YAHI HAI YAHI HAI**

 **YAHI HAI RANG ROOP**

 _ **Abhijeet joined Daya too with a smile:**_

 **THODE GHUM HAIN**

 **THODE KHUSHIYAN**

 **YAHI HAI YAHI HAI**

 **YAHI HAI CHAON DHOOP**

 **YEH JEEWAN HAI**

 _ **Daya telling him in a little filmy style:**_

 **YE NA SOCHO ISME APNI**

 **HAAR HAI KI JEET HAI**

 **YE NA SOCHO ISME APNI**

 **HAAR HAI KI JEET HAI**

 **USE APNA LO JO BHI**

 **JEEWAN KI REET HAI**

 **Abhijeet completed:**

 **YE ZID CHODO**

 **YUN NA TODO**

 **HAR PAL EK DARPAN HAI**

 _ **Duo together: YE JEEWAN HAI...and the way continued with the same music and bond of Duo...**_

* * *

 **How was it...**

 **Btaiyega jroor**

 **Thanku so much :)**

 **Sayonaara milte hain jald hi... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dosto...update aa gayaa :)**

 **Dada: phli baat to Dada apa sorry kbi na bola kren...apke critical points se new lesson milte hain apne kaam ko improve kr ne me...jo shyd bohot mile hn mujhe...tabi readers ko thoda buht is munne bacche ka kaam psnd aata hai...aur sorry mai last time jldi jldi update kr k faraar ho gyi ti apki query ka rply dena bhool gyi thi...so phle reply for Chapter4: Dada wo plastic particles the jeise capsules ki covering hoti h na us trh k wese kafi kuch is chapter me clear kia h maine is regarding second that piece of info k bare me, Dada wo munna malbosh abi bade Dadu se secret rkh rha h...will tell soon on further chappy Dada...**

 **Chapter-5: Dada maine actually us plane pe socha ni...jo mera sochna tha wo ye tha ki kyuki Daya sir abi tk nhi janre ki unke wound me se doctors ko kya mila h nd drugs k bare me b he is unknown...but yes my mistake...mai is cheez ko clear nhi kr payi...nd Abhijeet sir ko b ye doubt ni tha abi tk ki ye sb un particles ki wajh se ho ra h Daya sir k sth that's why unhone full body check up ki bt ki...may be I was unable to convey the right msg...maafi Dada...please aage jroor pdhein...nd guide me like dis only...nd Dada kya apko ye story apki story DEADLY HERB se resemble krti hui lg ri h...kyuki jb mere mind me ye plot aya or jb mai ise likh rhi ti tb muje deadly herb ki yd aayi nd maine use poora shyd fifth time fir se pdha jis se mai shi cheezein apni story me incorporate kr sku jhn unkj demand h...but trust betu beta Dadu ye story us se bilkul different h...sacchi Dadu bus thoda sa wait...nd thnjs Dada always apke itne detailed FB k lie...thnku so much :)**

 **And lot lot thnks to all my wonderful readers...pr reviews fir se kum hn...buri baat na...acche bure kese b review pr kriye jroor naa...**

 **Thanks thanks to...ABHIYAFAN,PRIYA,CUTIEE PARI,LUVCIDDUODOSTI,DA95,ABHII, SHIKHU,PUJA,ARIB,ANAM,SIFA,ZEBA, KIRTII and all my lovely GUESTS...thanks a lot...**

 **RAI: its not less then a big jhatka for me...seeing u after ages yaar.. khn the tum missing ur stories like anything...u know naa I m ur fan too...come back soon with something in ur style nd gyb hona tumhe ab bilkul allowed nhi h...ok thnku RAI...Missed u yaar :)**

 **GUEST: Dear guest I just request u to wait just for some chapters...its a different story...plz allow me to convey it to u all...thnks dear...hope u understand me...:)**

 **BFF: thank god kisine to kaha ki ye different lg ri h otherwise mostly readers are thinking nd dissapointing with the story ki ye same plane ya same wahi drug addictions hn..thanks boss...u r damn cool...thanku dear for understanding me...bus problem ye h ki mai abi small chap hi de skti hu islie sbko same theme lg ri h kyuki clarity kum ho paa ri h.. thanks dear...thanks a lot**

* * *

 **Hn is chap se ek change..abse flashback part will only in italics...bcoz I m pissed off with the bold bold presentation...abi sb past hi chl rha h so it will be italics...jese hi present me aynge it will be non-italics font...bold I will use when we will see flashbacks inside flashback...**

 **About the chapter: mostly medical information and medicines information used in this chapter are true and outsourced by a free engine names as Google search engine...**

 **Now,straight to the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter-6**

* * *

 _Whole day Daya was busy in making files,arranging papers as he had almost put his complete jaan in completing that mission that's why each and every point and minute facts he remembered by heart...he was working in record room as he want to work alone that too with a wider space,all records present nearby him...he was completely unaware of what is going on outside...sometimes he felt uneasy and files started dancing infront of his eyes but that moment came in front of his eyes just for a second or two and each and every time he remind himself that he will visit to doctor this evening with his buddy and then everything will be alright..._

 _Here Abhijeet was really tense for him...he was happy that Daya choosed to be in record room for his work as hw was scared if anything happening to Daya in front of the team he will be under cloak of so many questions...he was on a continuous check on Daya in regular intervals...sometime he hand over him water glass silently...sometime he present a well blend coffee cup to him...helping him in arranging the papers at various instances or having glimpse of him whenever he came across record room unintentionally and intentionally too_

 _Outside the record room all were busy in the case of Daya...Abhijeet was working really fast as he was also engaged in security check of his bro whereas as a cop he was calling to different of his informers,checking the facts of that mission given to him by Daya and headquarters as Acp sir had already taken permission to investigate the case of Daya...afterall its the matter of an integral part of CID Mumbai..._

 _Acp sir entered in the bureau post lunch when Daya had already left for HQ an hour before after having a forced meal given to him by Abhijeet_

 _Acp sir was scratching his forehead in tention...he looked at Daya's desk and found it empty so asked from the person sitting just beside that desk...:Abhijeet Daya kahan hai_

 _Abhijeet first greeted him : Good afternoon sir...sir Daya HQ gaya hai...wo mission ki updates_

 _Acp sir: oh haan...usne kaha tha mujhe..(he while thinking for a second) Abhijeet mere cabin me aao_

 _Abhijeet:SIRR..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet ordered the rest of the team to handle an ongoing case on which they have received a lead while now he himself headed towards Acp sir's cabin_

 _Acp sir: baitho Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet who was already anxious about that plastic thing now get more scared after seeing tention on Acp sir face: baat kya hai sir...aap jab se aaye hain tab se kuch preshan lag rahe hain_

 _Acp sir handed over him a file and said: Abhijeet ye un particles ki report hai jo humein Daya ki body me se mile the...Salunkhe ne confirm kia hai ye ek bhut khatarnak drug hai...is drug k body me jaate hi ye seedha nervous system pr attack krti hai..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in fear while Acp sir continued: Abhijeet kya tumne Daya k behaviour me koi changes notice kie hain...kal raat se tum barabar uske sath ho...kuch aisa jo tumne ajeeb laga ho_

 _Abhijeet lied to him: nahi sir aisa to kuch nahi hai_

 _Acp sir looked at him with stern gaze as his words and eyes were not cooperating each other...he is saying that his buddy is fine but the amount of tention in his eyes was saying something else_

 _Acp sirin rash tone: dekho Abhijeet baat ko smjhne ki koshish karo jara...ye har baat chupane ki tum dono ki jo aadat hai na yahi ...(angrily) yahi tum dono museebat me dalti h humesha...(asking)galat keh raha hu mai..._

 _Seeing still silent Abhijeet Acp sir dialed number, shaking his head in dissapointment, of Dr. Salunkhe and said him to be in the bureau in another half n hour_

 _Acp sir ordered coffee and till then both the head and second in command of CID sipped coffee with same silence as Abhijeet was in great tention now while Acp sir was in sad phase as he knew the consequences of that drug and if Abhijeet is hiding something that means the drug is doing its work..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet ab jo mai kehne jaa raha hoon use bhut dhyan or samajh se sun na hoga tumhe...Daya k chest pr jo cut ka nishaan hai usme uspr attack krne walon ne kuch capsules ko jakhm karne k baad inject kia tha yun samajh lo ki us ghaav k jariye capsules k contents ko uski body me daala gaya tha...un capsules mein Tolcapone naam ki ek drug thi ...waise to is drug ka use medicines banane me kia jaata hai pr ye drug agar thodi si bhi jada matra me li jaae to bhut khatarnaak ho skti hai aur Daya ki body me is drug k traces jroorat se kuch jada hi hain...maine aaj hi hospital se uska blood sample mngwa kr uski jaanch ki hai..._

 _Abhijeet: doctor sahab ab to teen din ho gaye hain...teen din ya us se bhi pehle Daya ko ye drug dia gaya hoga to ab tak to iska asar..._

 _Salunkhe sir: Nahin Abhijeet...ye koi aam drug nahi hai...dekho baaki drugs sirf humari body ko ek dum se hi apna aadi nahi bnati hn lekin ye drug seedha humare nervous system pr attack krti hai...humare neurons me bas jati hai...bohot hi kum proportion me ye drug kisi bhi medicine me daali jati hai par Daya k case mein aisa nahi hai Abhijeet...use bohot high dose of Tolcapone dia gaya hai...iska asar jaate jaate jaega...Daya ko buht problems ho skti hain is drug ki wajh se...jaise..._

 _Abhijeet instantly: Hallucinations_

 _Salunkhe sir: haan ye bhi isi drug ka ek symptom hai (glancing at Acp sir) jo mujhe lagta hai already Daya me dikhne laga hai...is k alawa memory loss...(Abhijeet jerked so he cleared) kuch cheezein ya kuch daily routine k kaam Abhijeet(Abhijeet took a sigh of relief) dizziness,nausea,vomitting,loss of appetite_

 _Abhijeet straight: sir Daya theek kab ho jaiga..._

 _Salunkhe sir: sabse phle hume use kisi rehab me le jaana hoga...wahan k doctors dobara uska blood checkup krenge or use medicines recommend...mere khayal se maximum dedh(1.5) se do mahine lagenge use theek hone mein..._

 _Abhijeet held his head in his hands and when he pulled his head back his eyes were red in anger...if anybody look into them at this point of time will surely turn into ashes...that amount of fire was burning in his eyes_

 _Acp sir hold his both the hands in his own and says in a soothing tone: Abhijeet josh se nahi hosh se kaam lena hai...wo gang jis par tunhara gussa hai wo to hum pakad hi lenge pr is waqt humari priority Daya hai...or tum jante ho use sirf or sirf tum sambhal skte ho...ye do mahino ka jitna bhi dard use sehna hai usee use tumhari madad ki jaroorat hai Abhijeet...samjh rahe ho na tum_

 _Abhijeet nodded...the fire slowly turned into water which starts dropping from his eyes in speed_

 _The calm environment get disturbed with a phone call on bureau landline_

 _Abhijeet moved to pick up the call as no one other was present in beureau at that time ...he, after clearing his eyes and rubbing his tears pick up the call and speak up in a composed tone..._

 _Hello...CID Bureau_

 _His face expressions changed with each passing second and slowly the receiver fell from his hand..he felt no energy left in his feets so sit down on his knees dashing on the CID bureau floor_

 _Acp sir and Salunkhe sir ran towards him in tention...both knelt down and asked from Abhijeet...kya hua Abhijeet kiska phone hai..._

 _Abhijeet kya baat hai haan...kuch bolo bhi tum ab...Abhijeet looked at Acp sir with blank expressions..._

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...**

 **btayein jroor...I will wait**

 **Ab chli sone**

 **Sayonaara...good nyt sbko swt drmzz...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello frnds...**

 **Thanks for the amazing response you all are giving...**

 **Thanks a lot...keep supporting like this...**

 **Have no time so just signing off and u all plz enjoy the chapter...**

 **Dada: Thanku Dada mai aage k chapters me sare loops ko fill in krne ki koshish krungi...thnks fr ur amazing guidance...as maine itna kuch socha b nhi tha...**

* * *

 **Chapter-7**

* * *

 _Abhijeet kya baat hai haan...kuch bolo bhi tum ab...Abhijeet looked at Acp sir with blank expression... oldie duo after seeing his condition first support him and made him sit on the nearby chair_

 _Acp sir pick up the receiver,attached it to his ears but the call was already disconnected so he put back the receiver on the cradle now heading towards Abhijeet who is still sitting like before_

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet kya baat hai..._

 _Abhijeet speak up in fear: sir Daya...wo wahan wo HQ...(Acp sir in anger: Abhijeet bolo) sir wo gir gaya hai sir...wo theek to hoga na sir...pata nahi kab tak...kab tak... use har chot jhelni hai(Oldie duos were stunned on their places while tears dwelled in the eyes of Abhijeet now falling in speed)_

 _Acp sir really feel pity on his second in command as if their was some other situation Abhijeet must have rushed toward his buddy instantly after that very phone call but today he was already in shock phase due to the revealing by Salunkhe sir and now this another news really turned him insane..._

 _Acp sir dialed a number from his mobile phone,talked for sometime and then back with an immediate instruction Chal Salunkhe Daya theek hai...Abhijeet chalo_

 _Abhijeet only heard the sentence as "Daya theek hai" which refill his energy bar and his legs again came into active position now moving with his senior who was almost dragging him out from the bureau main hall_

 _On the way...Abhijeet was at driving wheel while Acp sir at passenger seat and at the back..._

 _Dr. Salunkhe: yaad Pradyuman humein ye baat phle hi bta deni chiye thi...kum se kum Daya safe rehta..._

 _Acp sir in anger: to wahi to maine bhi kaha tha na...tujhe hi padi thi ki symptoms analyse krne hain..._

 _Salunkhe sir clearing his point: are mujhe laga ki shayd Daya us 0.01% mein..._

 _Abhijeet and Acp sir looked at him in silence...a painful silence..._

 _Salunkhe sir with heavy throat: apno k lie dil se bura nahi soch paate hum...chahte hain jo ho accha hi ho unke sath...bus islie..._

 _Acp sir place hand on his shoulder and rest journey passed in silence..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Doctor: ACP sir Daya is completely fine...means maine kuch test to nahin kie hain but initial taur pr lag raha hai kisi dawa ka reaction ya kisi drug ki heavy dose se ye behosh hue hain...otherwise koi problem nahi hai...mai kuch tests_

 _Acp sir calmly: uski koi jroorat nahi hai Doctor saab...Daya ko haal hi mein kuch criminals k hathon drug ki overoose di gayi thi...wo abi kl hi recover hua hai...I think hum uske doctor se hi is silsile me consult karna chahenge_

 _Doctor little bit annoyed but managed: haan kyun nahi bilkul abi ek do ghante me unhe hosh aa jaega...fir aap le jaiyega inhe_

 _Acp sir: thanku Doctor_

 _Now Acp sir moved towards the HQ Officer who was hearing each and everything keenly_

 _Acp sir: Inspector Kaamat_

 _Kaamat who was already talking with Abhijeet now turned toward Acp sir saluted him who nod his head in yes and asked:kaise hua ye sab...Daya yun achanak_

 _Jee mai bata hi raha tha (signalling to Abhijet and Salunkhe sir)phone par inhe ki Officer Daya gir gye hn achanak aur uske baad kuch awaz hi aana band ho gyi...wo mujhse baat krte hue HQ se bahar jaa rhe the...achaanak na jane unhe kya hua...aakhri seerhi(stair) pr ek dum se hi slip ho gaye halanki wahan pani ya kuch aisa nhi tha...maine khud check kia tha ...wo gir k behosh ho gaye...achanak hi bhut sweating bhi hone lagi thi unhe...mujhe kuch smjh me nhi aaya mai HQ ki emergency van me hi unhe yahan le aaya or raste me aap logon ko phone kia_

 _Acp sir looked at Abhijeet who was standing their with down head as he unreasonably panicked after hearing the incomplete stuff which scared his father figures too_

 _Acp sir thanked that officer and he left with a genuine smile and get well soon wish for Daya_

 _Acp sir turned and heaved a deep breathe seeing his second in command standing like a scared lost kid in front of the glass of the door from where he can see his best buddy enjoying his sleep_

 _Acp sir signalled to his Doctor friend who with an affirmation node move towards Abhijeet and stood beside him_

 _Abhijeet sensing someones prescence initiated: mujhe laga Daya shyd terrace se( he shut immediately while shiver passed across his spine with the mere thought of such a disaster)...(he turned and looked at both of them) sorry sir maine aap logon ko preshan kr dia..._

 _Abhijeet Daya ko theek krne k lie phle tumhara strong rhna jroori hai...(convincing tone) use kuch nhi hua hai Abhijeet...wo theek hai bus kuch dinon ki baat h dawaiyon se or tumhare sath se wo jaldi hi accha ho jaiga_

 _Abhijeet helplessly: sir humesha,har baar Daya hi kyun sir...kya bigada h usne kisi ka jo use itna dard sehna pade mai kaise use ..._

 _Now Acp sir also joined them and asked from Abhijeet: baat kya hai Abhijeet...jis tarah tumne us waqt react kia...ya Salunkhe ki baat sun kr jaise tumne react kia...kuch baat to hai jo tum hum dono se chupa rahe ho..._

 _Abhijeet hide his eyes from both of them on which Acp Pradyuman triggered...he asked in bossy tone which he knew,can't be resisted by his officers specially these two..._

 _Kis kism k hallucinations hue the Daya ko...hmmm...(seeing silent Abhijeet asked again and this time more strictly) Abhijeet mai kuch pooch raha hoon tumse...kis kism k hallucinations haan_

 _Abhijeet surrendered in front of both his father figures and told everything to them from the very begining in sorrow and added sir please aap log use kuch... (pleading tone)sir wo toot jaega sir..._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet ye kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum...Daya ka samjh aata hai pr tum to kuch dimag ki baat karo...abi abi Salunkhe ne tumhe btaya na ki Daya k lie ye bus kuch mahino ki baat hai(confirming)...hai na Salunkhe_

 _Salunkhe sir: haan Abhijeet...he will be fine aur jahan tak hallucinations ki baat hai to I must say ki is drug ne nervous system ko buri tarah damage kia hai...hume jald se jald Daya ko rehab le kr jana chiye_

 _Abhijeet cleared his eyes and says in somewaht determined tone: haan sir...hum Daya ko behoshi ki halat me hi wahan lekr chalte hain...mai doctor se baat kar leta hoon...isi halat mein use lekr chalenge aur uske tests karwake use mai isi halat me ghr le jaunga...(pleading to Acp sir) sir aap to use jaante hain...wo bilkul pagal hai...pata nahi rehab dekh kar sahab ko kaun sa daura pad jae_

 _Acp sir smiled secretly on this while Salunkhe sir too agreed with Abhijeet in smile_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jagriti Rehabiliation Centre_

 _A medium sized cabin in which one man sitting with glasses of high power in his early 50s reading few reports of the tests which he extracted in emergency from Lab as Assisstant Commissioner of Police had used his special approach for his one of the most dearest officer..._

 _Three other persons were surrounding him and had their piercing gazes on the doctor only where the focus point of all this was in deep sleep in a small room adjacent to that cabin..._

* * *

 **How was it**

 **Please lemme know**

 **Thanku...sayonaara :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again here...with the next chapter of this story...**

 **Sorry no time to rply...already only 23 days left for my exams...can count on fingers even...so please forgive me...**

 **Aap sab bhut acche ho sach mein...itne sare reviews...plz aage b aise hi support krte rahiye...**

 **BFF: boss bus ek or chapter jhel lo...story will then jump onto its main theme...keh skte hain...the begining of thrill...bus ek or chapter...thoda mahol bhi to banana hai na...islie...thnks a lot...**

 **Squirrel kahan gayab ho...ek chapter pr review kia uske baad koi ataa pata hi nahi...kahan chli gyi ho...whatsapp pr b nhi diktin...miss u yr comback...atleast whatsapp me hi...**

 **Ok I am going now...ta ta...sabko take care...enjoy ur chapter :)**

* * *

 _Hmmm...Mr. Daya ki reports se saaf pata chal raha hai...bhut jyada heavy amount me drug dia gaya hai(pause) Tolcapone...wese to itni khatarnaak dikti nahi hai ye drug kyuki kayi jaanlewa bimariyon me is drug ka use kia jata hai mareez ko theek karne k lie par wo khte hain na jaroorat se jyada koi bhi cheez ho harmful hi hoti hai...un logon ko ya to is drug ki bhut acchi jaankari hai ya bikul bhi nahi hai kyuki wo log aapke officer ko bina kuch soche smjhe bus drugs dete gaye hain(Abhijeet clenched his fists and turned his face to other side to control his anger)...kayi injection to direct spinal cord me lagaye gaye hain..._

 _He took a deep breathe and then again started: dawaiyon k sath sath unhe aap logo k support ki bhi jroorat h kyuki unki body drugs demand kregi aur aap log kyuki unhe aisa nhi krne denge wo buht rash ho skte hain...filhaal to sbse acchi baat ye h ki unhe pata hi nhi h ki unke sath ye jo bhi kuch ho rha hai wo kyu ho rha hai islie wo smjh hi nahi payenge ki unki body unse drugs maang rhi hai...aap logo ko koshish krni h ki ek comfortable stage pr pohnchne tk unhe ye baat pata na chale... kum se kum do mahine lagenge unhe recover karne mein poori tarah...bus shi treatment aur complete rest chiye..._

 _Acp sir: to kya wo abi duty par bhi nahi aa payega_

 _Doctor: mera khayal hai kuch hafte jaane dijiye...kyuki abi kuch hafte kisi bhi waqt unki tabyt bigar skti hai...nausea,vomitting,dizziness,hallucinations...kuch bhi anything..._

 _Abhijeet: doctor kya koi aur tareeka nahi hai...(Acp sir and Salunkhe sir really heaved a dissapointed glance on Abhijeet who realised the same but ignored and continue his talk) matlab jis se Daya jaldi theek ho jaye_

 _Doctor: haan hai naa...(tease) aap use Tolcapone lakr dete rahiye...jab ak use drugs milta rahega uski body theek rahegi...koi problems nahin hongi_

 _Abhijeet came in anger: Mai sirf pooch raha hoon...aap..._

 _Doctor calmly: aur mai bhi apko wahi bata raha hoon jo sabse sahi hai mareez k lie...Officer har cheez ka koi shortcut nahi hota...apke dost k lie jo sabse jyada beneficial h hum unhe wohi treatment denge_

 _Abhijeet embarassed a bit...he just nodded his head in yes and Trio leave the cabin after taking prescription and few more advices..._

 _Acp sir came out and says in cold tone: Abhijeet jaldbaazi kisi bhi situation ka hal(solution) nahin hai..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes ...Salunkhe sir pressed his shoulder so he after gaining some strength says: wo duty nahi ja paega...use ghr me rkhna kitna mushkil hai aap jante hn na sir...uski aankhein mujhse sawal krengi aur mai use bata bhi nahi paunga ki uske sath kya ho rha hai...sir bus(sniffs)...islie hi..._

 _Acp sir: ye kaam tum mujhpe chod do Abhijeet...hmmm_

 _Abhijeet smiled a bit and trio headed to the reception in order to do arrangements for taking Daya back to home in that sleeping position only..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here Acp sir returned home angry where already his doctor friend was in wait for him..._

 _Are Boss kya baat hai bhut ukhde hue lag rahe ho..._

 _Salunkhe tu aag mut laga...shanti se baith or muje b do chain ki sansein lene de..._

 _Salunkhe sir realising the bad mood of his friend nodded and left with: chalo tum change kr lo mai tab tak_ _bdhiya si coffee laata hoon..._

 _Acp sir didn't bother to reply and sat down on his rocking chair placing one hand on his head and closed his eyes..._

 _ **Pradyuman hume pata hai ki tum apni team k ek ek officer ko lekr kitna sensitive ho par ye HQ ka mission tha... Daya k sath mission me jo b hua uski jimmedari HQ ki hai or uske lie HQ reasonable basis pr lenient hone k lie aur poori help k lie tayyar hai...par is se jada kuch humse expect mut krna...jab tak Inspector Daya fit nahi ho jaate unki leaves sanction karna humari duty hai but regarding the minute details of the mission...I am sorry Pradyuman...wo hum apko nahi de skte...aur na hi CID is case ko deal karegi...aur agar iske baad bhi CID ka koi intervention paya gaya to we will conclude that Inspector Daya ne protocol tod kr information leak ki hai...and then he will be under strict actions of Headquarters...so aap apne lie aur apne officer ki well being k lie is case ka khayal chod dijiye...**_

 _Acp sir: mai to chod dun...par Abhijeet..._ _he was well aware of his officers...and especially these two...they several times make plans,take actions on their own and his right hand...what to say about him...he is alone enough for any task...sometimes he dont even let Daya knew about his next action,Daya,for whom he can go to any extent and today also the matter is strongly related with Daya which is scaring Acp sir...although he was determined enough to deal with Abhijeet with his Boss avtar..._ _(he jerked his head and messaged Abhijeet about the latest with strict warning too as he knew he if he call him that will be result to an argument and he is in no mood to pacify Abhijeet or say himself)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet was sitting beside Daya and just looking at his dearest buddy without blinking...his mind was hammering with the words of Doctor and now he is thinking that how will he deal with all the weird surprises which destiny has planned for him..._

 _He think something and then removed his phone from his pocket...he read the message which beeped earlier but he had ignored that time...reading it his eyes blazed with fire...he came out of the room and dialed a number...he talked for sometime...his facial expressions can told easily to anyone that he is in extreme anger...he just threw the phone away without disconnecting it..._

 _Few words escaped from his mouth: Confidential...(stamped his foot on floor) Confidential my foot...koi keemat hi nahi hai yahan kisi officer ki...bus ladte raho marte raho...(banged his hand on window which closed with voice due to that bang) kisi ko jaan ne ka huk hi nahi hai ki kon hn wo log jinhone itna kuch kia hai us officer k sath...bus har jagah mohar laga do confidential ki aur bitha do ghar pe...(angry tone) case CID ka nahi hai...(kicked the chair) to...case CID ka nahi hai to kya...mere bhai ka to hai..._

 _Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet looked at the person in anger and scolded him: kyu uth k aaye tum...tabyt kharab hai na...kisne kaha...tum pe bhi mera koi huk..._

 _Daya just hugged him softly while Abhijeet muted completely and really took deep breathes in his buddy's loving shell which lowers down his anger..._

 _Both seperated after few moments and Daya flashed a sweet smile which lit a decent small smile on Abhijeet's face who now remembered something,looked ar Daya in anger which frightened Daya...he think in his mind as "mar gaye"..._

 _Abhijeet: tum uth k kyun aaye...mujhe bula lia hota...(hold his hand and drag him toward his room with continuous lecture) warna to sahab gir gir padenge or mujhme itni shakti kahan jo mai sahab ko utha sakun wo to pata nahi kaise wo HQ ke officer ne utha lia...(laying Daya down who look at him with grumpy face whereas Abhijeet still engaged) haan to aur kya...bhai muje to poora yakeen hai kum se kum do teen log to lagane pade honge..(wink) Salunkhe sir k He-MAN Daya ko uthane mein..._

 _Daya ignoring: Boss Doctor ne kya kaha..aur tum itni jaldi mujhe ghar le aaye..._

 _Abhijeet: jaldi sahab calender dekiye...doosra din ho gaya hai..._

 _Daya glanced at the calender on his side table and look at Abhijeet in shock..._

 _Daya in tention grab his hand: Mai itni der...behosh...matlab...kyu...maii...sab theek...mai theek..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya..Daya relax..._

 _He once rotate the whole story in his mind as told by Acp sir with some alterations/additions/deletions by Salunkhe sir and he himself, now start telling to Daya in a serious emotional tone: Daya ab meri baat dhyan se sun na...jin logon ne bhi tumhe maara tha un logon ne ek bhut hi khatarnaak slow poison tumhari body me inject kia h tumhare chest wale jakhm k through...wo ek slow poison hai Daya..._

 _Daya quietly: doctors kitne hopeful hain mujhe lekr..._

 _Abhijeet instantly: are nahi...tumhe kuch nahi hoga Daya kyuki tumhe time pr treatment mil gayi hai...but us Poison ne tumhare spinal cord pr asar kia hai...jiski wajh se tumhari nerves tumhare brain tak sahi message nhi pohncha paa rahi hain...islie hi tumhe kabi hallucinations to kabi black out jesi problems ho rahi hain...tum kl se behosh nhi ho Daya...tumhe jaldi hi hosh aane wala tha pr doctors ek baar tumhara full body check up karana chahte the...islie hi tumhe sedatives pr rkkha tha...(naughty tone) or phir tum agr doosre din bhi hospital me uth te to muh bigar lete...islie hi mai tumhe ghar le aaya..._

 _Daya took a sigh of relief while Abhijeet teased: jyada chain ki saansein lene ki koi jroorat nahi hai sahab ko...kum se kum 15 din ghar pr aram krna hai tumhe...Acp sir ne tumhari chutti bhi sanction kr di hai..._

 _Daya mouth opened in shock: ye tum kya keh rahe ho Abhi...15 din...(standing up) dimag to theek hai na tumhara itne din mai kaise rahunga ghr pr..._

 _Abhijeet in cold tone: Doctor ki yahi advice hai Daya..._

 _Daya: Doctor gaya gaddhe mein...meri baat karwao us se..._

 _Abhijeet in stern tone: haan jis se laadle chiranjeev uske muh se piano bajwa den...dekh Daya..koi behus nahi...Doctors ka khna h bhale hi bahri taur pr tumhe koi problem nhi ho rhi pr is poison ka bhut hi jyada bura asar hua hai tumhare nervous system pr...tumhe kabi b koi bhi problem ho skti hai...(convincing him) aaj hi ki baat le lo wo to accha hua kal subah ki tarah wo hallucinations..._

 _Daya looked at him in pain while Abhijeet too look at him in sorrow..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya dekho Acp sir or doctors tumhari bhalai k liye keh rahe hain tum please unhe galat..._

 _Daya just left the place without a word and closed his room door with a loud bang..._

* * *

 **Kesi rahi...**

 **Btaiyega jroor**

 **Thanku so much :)**

 **Mai chali...Sayonara :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys...reviews k number kum kar rahe hain naa sab...ye bilkul glt baat hai na...chlo chlo sb acche baccho ki trh review kro...**

 **Dada: saare points aage aane wale chapters me dheere dheere clear kr dunga Dada...as sab kuch incorporated hai..or sach me Daya sir k reaction k peeche reason hai Daa...and regarding that rehab thing...kyuki medical grounds pr mai itni acchi nhi hu...mera thought process ye tha ki rehab ke doctors Daya sir ko treat krenge and maine ye mention khin ni kia ki wo Daya sir ko rehab me rkkhenge kyuki afterall sari explanations me khin ye nhi ta ki wo addict bn chuke hain...basically he doesn't knew about his condition or unpr sirf drug attack hua hai jiske ye side effects hain...theek na Dadu...plz btaiyega agr fr b kuch rh gaya ho...phli baar investigative try kr rhi hu na wo b flow me nhi likh rhi pura to may b kuch points choot jayein but regarding rehab part this is the thing...thanks Dada**

 **Really big big thanks to all my pyare pyare readers...cutiee aap sb acche ho islie muje b bn na pdta h nhi to sb milke maroge na mujhe...**

 **Thanks BFF :)**

 **Ok..no more bak bak**

 **Please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 _Abhijeet nod his head in no and sat down on the couch helding his head between his_ _hands..._

 _Abhijeet pov: nahi yaad dilana chiye tha mujhe use wo sab...pata nahi kya chal rha hoga ab is pgl k dimag mein...(confused tone) pata nahin Daya aise kyu react kr rha hai...shyd mission se juda hua ho kuch...shyd usne is drug k effects dekhein hon or logon pr...islie...(in mind) Daya please yaar mere lie ye aur mushkil mut bana...tu to har mushkil me mera sath deta hai na...is baar tujhe theek krne k lie tujhse jhoot bolna jroori tha...please mujhe himmat de bhai...plz..._

 _After some moments he got up,prepared soup and toasts for Daya,put it on a tray and then headed towards Daya's room..._

 _He knocked his room's door..._

 _Daya didn't opened first_

 _Abhijeet: Daya chalo khana kha lo...dekho maine bhi kuch nahi khaya hai kl raat se...bhut bhook lagi hai yaar..._

 _Daya made an annoyed face with: humesha ki tarah emotional blackmaililng...hunh...he stood up and opened the door,move toward washroom in rash to wash his face and hands..._

 _Abhijeet smiled a bit...he waited for Daya for 2-3 minutes and he came back and sat in front of Abhijeet with straight face after wiping his face from towel..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya (delicious way) dekho soup bnaya hai...chalo chalo aakr pee lo..._

 _Daya looked at him with same annoyed expressions and opened his mouth..._

 _Abhijeet really smiled on his antics...he feed him two spoons after which Daya signalled him to bring his own with: tumhe bhi to bhook lagi thi na..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and says: phle tum kha lo mai phir..._

 _Daya: nahin sath hi le aao..._

 _Abhijeet hand over him the tray and moved out after shrugging his shoulders and pressing his lips together as a sign of OK..._

 _Abhijeet be back in few minutes and become shocked to see Daya who was puking out so much from his abdomen...he went near him and rub his back who after few more seconds calm down a bit...he lightly pushed Abhijeet outside the washroom...Abhijeet was very much worried for Daya...he was pacing to and fro when Daya came out after few minutes walking unsteadily..._

 _Abhijeet hold him quickly and lie him down with his support on the bed while Daya really close his eyes tightly..._

 _Abhijeet started rubbing his forehead when heard a slow weak tone: Abhi pani.._

 _Abhijeet almost ran outside,picked up a water bottle,pour water in a glass but then throw the water in the sink and fill up the glass from filter pick and drop something from the cabinet...now, headed toward Daya's room who was lying on the bed, looking weak..._

 _Abhijeet made him drink water which he took two three small sips and then a large sip which stuck in his throat results heavy coughing spilling out some amount of water on his shirt..._

 _Tears came in Abhijeet's eyes seeing the condition of his buddy, which he resist to came out from the eyes so they just stop in his eyes creating a teary blaze on his ratina..._

 _Daya calm down after some moments and lie down again looking at the ceiling with fixed gaze..._

 _Abhijeet was also looking at his face silently like trying to read the ongoings in the mind of his buddy..._

 _Kya baki sab bhi jante hain ye sab(now turning toward Abhijeet who was looking at him in pain and shame as he knew the next question) tumne to kaha tha tum kisi ko nahi btaoge...promise kia tha naa(wet tone) kyu boss..._

 _Abhijeet in pain and ashamed tone: mujhe maaf kr de yaar...par doctor ne sab kuch jaan na chaha...unhone kaha ye tere lie sahi hai...(looking into his eyes) tumhare sahi ilaaz k lie unka sab kuch jaan na jroori hai...tum jante ho na Daya ki wo ghalat to nahi hain..._

 _Daya with sigh: to ab sab mujhe pagal smjhne lage hain..._

 _Abhijeet angrily: Daya kon sab, wo humare apne log hain Daya...humari CID team...or ye baat sirf Acp sir or Salunkhe sahab ko pta h...aur kya pagal pagal ki rat lgayi hui hai tumne...samjh me nahi aata tumhe CID officer kisne bna dia hai...btaya na jeher ka effect hai tum pe...ab uske jo side effects hone hain wo to honge hi naa...(softly) kabi kabi smjha kro baat Daya...sach mein ye baat team me se or koi nahi janta hai...unhe bus itna pata hoga ki tumhe jeher dia gaya hai...aur kuch nahin..._

 _Daya looked into his eyes and yes he can read that this time his buddy is not betraying him...he really took a sigh of relief..._

 _Abhijeet again: aur jeisa Doctor khta hai bus hum waisa hi krte jayenge...tum bhut jaldi theek ho jaoge Daya...HQ me ACP sir ne baat kr li hai...already tum wahin behosh hue the aur ye mission bhi to HQ ka hi dia hua tha na...ab wahan agr tumhare sath kuch ho gaya to isme HQ beeche me koi fuss nahi create kar sakta hai...aur to aur ab un logon ne tumhari halat ko apni aankhon se b dekha hai...sir ne medical report ki copy bhi di hai unhe...(convincing him)unhone tumhe medical grounds pr leave di hai Daya..._

 _Daya: Abhi sach me mai theek..._

 _Abhijeet softly: Haan Daya...(asking sadly)yakeen nhi hai mujh par..._

 _Daya: yakeen hai Abhi...bus tumhari ankhein mujhse kuch aur keh rahi hain..._

 _Abhijeet tried but unknowingly his eyes came down but instantly he took his eyelids up and says in a determined tone: Daya tum bhut jald theek ho jaoge bus(forwarding his hand in front of him) bharosa rkkho mujh par..._

 _Daya grab that hand and smiled a bit..._

 _Abhijeet smiled too: Daya kuch khane ka mann hai...haan_

 _Daya: nahi yaar dil nahi kar raha...ander se jee nahi chah raha..._

 _Abhijeet: chalo koi baat nhi...tum thodi der aram kr lo phir hum kuch light sa khayenge kyuki tumhe dawai leni hai...uske lie pet puja to jaroori hai na..._

 _Daya: tumhara soup kahn hai..._

 _Abhijeet excusing: haan mai bahar news dekhte hue..._

 _Daya: mere saamne pio abi..._

 _Abhijeet have nothing to say infront of that stubborn tone...he took his plate from the study table which he placed while entering in the room earlier..._

 _Abhijeet sit in front of Daya and started taking his soup slowly..._

 _Daya was looking at him keenly but soon his eyeslids became heavy...he was trying but unable to open his eyes and slowly he slipped into deep sleep falling his head on the bed with a thud as he was lying on a high pillow to spy Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him, placed the soup aside, adjusted his head position, covered him with a blanket and leave the room after switching off the lights..._

 _He intentionally threw cold water in sink as cold water may not be good in such condition...also he mixed a light dose of sedatives in normal water which were suggested by Doctor to secure Daya from any mental stress..._

 _He disposed the whole soup and toasts of both the plates into the bin...the bite was really not going down from his food pipe as his buddy can't even digest two spoons of liquid food made him sad and gloomy..._

 _His mind again went back to the phone call where the officials of HQ refuse to share any information about the attackers who injured Daya as Abhijeet came to know from his internal sources that HQ has arrested some persons who were involved in this attack..._

 _ **Dekiye ye ek confidential information hai...hum aapko nhi de skte officer...(strict tone) and I hope you haven't forgot the rules of protocol...aage se aap HQ k kaamon me interfere na kren to behtar hoga nahi to is baare me mujhe Pradyuman se baat krni hogi...aap...(but he can't continue further as Abhijeet already threw the phone away**_

 _Abhijeet murmured angrily: jisne mere bhai ka ye haal kia hai...pata to mai laga k hi rahunga...(determined) aur wo bhi bhut jald..._

 _Here Daya opened his heavy eyes with difficulty murmured as: ye Abhi bi na har time dimag chalata rhta hai..khaya bhi nahi hoga kuch(he with difficulty sit up as the medicine started its work now dragging him towards sleep...thankfully Abhijeet closed the door behind so he is not visible to him) ...he dialed a number while rubbing his eyes in order to open them forecefully...the number was powered off..._

 _Daya: band kr...(banging his head on pillow in frustration) shit! (he was feeling pissed due to the sedatives which are restraining him to think straight and he was feeling dizzy)..._

 _Daya: ab kese...he put upon an alarm (hardly opening his eyes) put the phone on vibration, grab it in his hand placing it just near to his head and fall asleep in seconds, surrendering himself to the antibiotics already dissolved in his blood by his best buddy..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In a dark room:_

 _Voice: Bas bohot dekh lia ab kuch kaam ki baat karein..._

 _A shivering wet tone: Dekho please...tum jo kahoge mai karunga...par_

 _Voice cut him in mid: bohot acche...shabash...to ab jese jese kaha jaye khamoshi se karte jao...bina koi chalaki dikhaye...(throwing a knife which directly hit on a chair kept beside the second man)_

 _Evil tone: Warnaa!_

* * *

 **Please read and review :)**

 **Milte hn agle chapter me:)**

 **Tab tk k lie apna khayal rkhein..satark rahein...hahahaha aur Muskurate rahein...Sayonara :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends...**

 **Sorry frns...mai update nhi de paayi...only exams were not the reason...u all know that our show is been off aired now that too very brutually by Sonytv...khair...hope we get our show back soon...**

 **Now story is coming on track...as abi mere paas time h...to acche se mai ye story complete krungi..**

 **The thing which is needed is support of u all...plz review jroor...**

 **Thanks a lot...**

 **Enjoy the next chappy :)**

* * *

 _He dialed Acp sir 's after recollecting his phone pieces and switching it on which started working in two three attempts... soon the call got attended..._

 _Acp sir without even giving chance to Abhijeet: Abhijeet mujhe Daya k case k baare me koi baat nhi krni hai...(strictly) smjhaya tha na tumhe ye case HQ deal kr rha hai...tum mut pdo iske beech mein...(helplessly) tum dono kb meri baat maan na shuru kroge..._

 _Abhijeet straight tone: sir kya mai ye bhi nhi pta kr skta ki kisne Daya ko is haal mein...mera huk h sir..._

 _Acp sir in great anger: Abhijeet agar tumhara huk hai ye jaan ne ka ya un logon ko saza dene ka jisne Daya k sth ye sb kia to is desh mein har aadmi ko huk hai...(sarcastically)phir humari jaroorat hi kya hai...sb log apni families k lie criminal bn jayein...sb badla lete firen...hum kyu kisi ko rokne k lie itni mehnat kren..._

 _Abhijeet:sir mera wo matlab..._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet kanoon sbke lie ek hai jo aam logo k lie hai (stressing on each and every word) wahi tumhare lie bhi hai Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...is that clear to you..._

 _Silence from other side..._

 _Acp sir again in stern tone: Abhijeet is that clearr?_

 _Abhijeet surrendering: yes sir...I am sorry sir apko meri wajh se..._

 _Acp sir cutting him asked softly: Daya kaisa hai..._

 _Abhijeet: theek hai sir preshan hai and he told the whole to Acp sir who took a sigh and says: khayal rkhho uska or use jitne din tak drugs k baare me pata na chale utna accha h...doctor ne kaha hai na ki aise halat me kabi kabi patients drugs lene lgte hn kyuki unki body unse demand krti hai...jab tak Daya stable na ho use kuch na hi pata chale wahi accha hai uske lie...aur Doctor se meri baat ho gayi hai...Daya ka treatment ghr pr hoga sath him me tumhari chutti bhi maine sanction kr di hai ek week ki abi filhaal...Daya ki condition agr stable nhi hui to extend ho jayegi...ok_

 _Abhijeet in happy tone: jee sir...thanku sir...(now asking) accha sir wo Salunkhe sir se baat hui aapki..._

 _Acp sir: Haan Salunkhe se baat hui usne humare niklne k baad doctor se detail me baat ki hai..Doctor ka kehna hai ki Daya ko rehab me rkhne ki jroorat nhi h already wo koi addicted to hai nahin...bus victim hai ek drug ka...aur proper medication se wo theek ho jaiga...(sadly added) bus jo waqt lagne hai wo lagega hi aur tab tak hume use smbhalna hai..._

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in yes obviously not visible to Acp sir who asked is he their or not... Abhijeet after few more seconds of talk, wished him good night who too replied in smile and phone get disconnected..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya woke up with a jerk and after understanding the surroundings just first check his phone..._

 _Shaahh! us dawai ka asar itna tha...aankh hi nhi khuli...alarm baj baj k band ho gaya...he hurridely dialed a number and straight made his way toward washroom as already its morning and Abhijeet must be awake...and Daya have to save himself from those hawk eyes and bat ears of his buddy..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Week has been passed and Abhijeet was still on leaves just to comfort and take care Daya who had gone much silent during all these days because he was just unable to tolerate his condition any more...several times he asked Abhijeet about food as he felt he was feeling hungry...sometimes he just keep on drinking water...so many times he saw weird things happening around him...thanks to Abhijeet who was always their for helping him...at some instances he was feel so much craving for an unknown thing ,which he just can't control results his rash behaviour and anger, tolerated by Abhijeet silently which gives more pain to him..._

 _Same thing happening today..._

 _Keh dia na nahin khana kuch mujhe...samjh me nahi aata kya...(shouted Daya)_

 _Abhijeet strictly: Daya bus bohot der se mai pyar se smjha rha hoon mujhe jaban ki jagah hath se baat krne pr majboor mut kro...dawai khani hai na tumhe...chup chap khana khao_

 _Daya threwing away the tray: hath se baat krne pr haan...ho kaun tum...(pushing him hardly) hote kaun ho tum mujhse is tarah se baat krne wale...meri zindagi hai meri marzi mai khau na khau...nahi karana koi ilaaz mujhe...(showing finger) smjhe tum_

 _Abhijeet was about to slap him when a scene came in front of his eyes..._

 _"" ye meri jindagi hai...tum hote kaun ho meri jindagi me dakhl dene wale...na aaj kuch ho na phle kuch the...the bhi to bus ek junior the tum aur ab wo bhi nahi...smjhe now get lost and leave me alone(he shouted at the peak of his voice)_

 _"After silence of few seconds he heard a cool tone: ho gaya...aur ab thoda aista boliye...maaji subh se kaam kr rhi hain bus abi soyi hain...(tease) Maa nahi mante unhe ek insaan to mante hain na"_

 _Abhijeet come into present hold on his anger and says in a cold tone after taking his hand back: ho gaya_

 _Daya was shocked liked hell at such response of Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet continued in same cold tone: ab chup chap yahan baitho aur khana khatam kro...aur Daya_

 _Daya looked at him looking scared like a kid who added sternly in extremely strict tone: ab tumhare muh se ek bhi awaz na sunun mai..._

 _Daya keep looking at him till he vanished in the kitchen...his eyes became watery at such response of his Abhi as he was expecting a hard slap or rash voice of his buddy but his mind sparked with one comment of Dr. Salunkhe... yes his buddy has the ability to surprise anyone in any situation..._

 _Abhijeet came back with another plate and started feeding Daya while Daya was weeping/sniffing silently but Abhijeet was ignoring all and his full concentration was fo fed him meal..._

 _After eating the whole like a good boy Abhijeet hand over him medicines on which Daya looked at him in surprise after counting the number or tablets..._

 _Abhijeet in small smile told him:Doctor se baat hui hai meri...unhone thodi change ki hain medicines..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and gulped down one by one spread a soothing smile on the lips of his buddy who hand over him a glass of water for galloping the tablets..._

 _Daya place the glass on table turned back to see Abhijeet who was now warming his food in microwave..._

 _Daya approached to him with baby steps and hugged him smoothly from back..._

 _(A/n: may Imagine the same posture of one famous offscreen old picture of Daya sir and Freddy sir...if anybody had seen that...I m imagining the same)_

 _Abhijeet smiled and ruffle his hairs..._

 _Daya whispered: sorry BOSS_

 _Abhijeet signalled him to go inside his room..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and moved quietly with down head..._

 _Abhijeet joined him after sometime and saw his buddy already in sleep so he corrected his blanket switch of the bed side lamp and left the room..._

 _Here Daya opened his eyes after the departure of Abhijeet grab his mobile phone,hide inside the blanket,typed some letters press the OK button and then allow himself to fall down again on the bed after pressing the Delete Button and keeping the mobile at its previous place in small smile and twinkling eyes..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Same night: 01:30 AM_

 _Daya was tossing on his bed...he was feeling some weird sensations inside him...he was unable to sleep since 12:10 AM when he got up to have water..._

 _He sit up with a jerk and wipe sweat which has covered most of the portion of his body...he was feeling itching and burning sensation inside his throat...he stood up and took one tablet of medicine gulped it down, now sit on the edge of the bed panting badly..._

 _Ye ho kya rha hai mujhe...aisa to kabi nhi...he stood up to call Abhijeet but again sit down with: wo wese bhi bohot preshan hai mujhe lekr...kum se kum chain se neend to..._

 _He lie down after controlling his heavy breathes and tried to sleep but again got up and rushed outside...he switched on the light of lounge took water bottle and gulp it in one go...he was breathing heavily even after drinking the water..._

 _He threw away the bottle and sit on the dinning panting badly...he was not understanding what is going on with him..._

 _He went inside his room draw pills from the medicine bottle and gulped them down quickly, now lying on the floor mat..._

 _Slowly his eyes become heavy...he was feeling good now...he tried to got up from the mat but couldn't like his legs paralysed at the same place...he tried to stood up but in result fell down on the mat and lost his consciousness..._

* * *

 **To kesi rahi**

 **Jroor btaiyega...:)**

 **jaldi milte hain**

 **Tab tk k lie Sayonara :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tadaaa...here is the new update...**

 **Thanks for the lovely response...**

 **And Dada...kaise bhool skte hain apne show ko...jitna b try karo...utna jyada sad feel hota hai har weekend pr...**

 **Really hoping our cast back and soon too..**

 **Here is the next update...**

 **Hope u all will like it too...**

* * *

 _Next Day Abhijeet got up a bit late...he rub his eyes and straight made his way toward his brother's room but he was no where..._

 _Ye subh subh Daya kahan chala gaya...(at the same time he heard some sound from kitchen area so moved their with fast steps)..._

 _Are Daya subh subh kitchen me..._

 _Daya replied in smile: haan socha aaj mai boss k lie breakfast ready kr deta hu..._

 _Abhijeet smiled and asked: par itni jaldi kya jroorat thi ready krne ki...mai kahan ja raha hoon..._

 _Daya: accha bhut din chuttiyan mana chuke tum...ab time poora ho gya..._

 _Abhijeet in confusion: matlab_

 _Daya softly: Abhi Acp sir ka call aya tha tumhare number pr...maine pick kia...unhone tumhe aane ko kaha hai aaj...shyd Heaquarters k officers aa rhe hain...kaha ki aaj dophr tak join kr lo beaureu..._

 _Abhijeet seriously: par tum akele kaise.._

 _Daya: mai handle kr lunga Abhi...or wese bhi tum to aa hi jaoge jaldi...hai naa_

 _Abhijeet came to him with: sorry Daya tujhe aise chod ke jana..._

 _Daya: mai kr lunga manage Abhi...aur koi bhi problem hogi to dawai kha lunga..._

 _Abhijeet: nahi dawai time pr khani hai...aise nhi ki kabi bhi kha lo...(handing over him some tablets) ye kuch anti depressants hn ye kha skte ho wo bhi jab bhut jarurat ho tab hi...(stressing) aur ghr se bahar kahin mut jaana ghr hi me rhna smjhe..._

 _Daya: haan bilkul sab smjh gaya...ab jaldi tyar ho jao..._

 _Abhijeet nodded but asked again: Daya tumhari ankhon ko kya hua hai( looking keenly) itni swell kyun ho gayin hain...kl thin pr itni nahin...(grabbing his arm) koi problem to nahin hai na...ek baar doctor..._

 _Daya instantly in a loud tone: nahi Abhi...abi... abi prso hi to gaye the na doctor k paas aur phir unhone khud medicines change ki hain...shyd usi wajh se ho..._

 _Abhijeet still not looking convinced as the swelling was in reddish shade...(so Daya relaxed him with) accha ek do din me theek nhi hui to chalenge bus khush..._

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and move inside his room for getting fresh..._

 _Daya took a sigh of relief and hurridely drank half bottle of water in a go...it was clearly visible that he was controlling his instincts badly just to relax Abhijeet from his side..._

 _Daya: ho kya raha hai mujhe...kal raat ko bhi...accha hua Abhijeet k uthne se phle aankh khul gayi nahi to wo mujhe pakar kr hospital le jata aur kahin jata b nahin...accha hua Acp sir ne bula lia use aaj...(grabbing his head which is spinning) uff wese hi itni problems kum hain jo ye ek aur problem aa gyi...dawai kha raha hoon...ab tak to theek ho jana chiye tha na mujhe...koi improvement to honi chiye...(jerked his head)haan hallucinations nhi ho rhe hain...wahan us gang ne jin logon ko pkd kr rkka tha wo bichare to in hallucination k chalte pagal ho gye the...islie mujhe bhi laga...par Abhi ne jeher ka kaha h na...(jerking his head to control his headache..pressed his eyes in frustration) yahan to nayi problems shuru ho gayi hain mujhe...pata nahi kya ho rha hai...he again draw a pill look at it for sometime as he knew that taking a pill everytime is not good for his health but he was helpless...he broke the pill given to him by Abhijeet in two parts took the half part in his mouth and put the other half part in his pocket..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After half and hour Duo can be seen sitting on the dining having their breakfast...Abhijeet was also reading newspaper side by side whereas Daya was busy in his mobile phone..._

 _Abhijeet noticed that Daya was busy in his mobile from quiet a long time...he asked: kya baat hai Daya...kuch din se dekh raha hu mobile me bohot busy rhne lage ho..._

 _Daya almost jumped and stood up and again sit down haphazardly trying to smile: nahi yaar...aisa to kuch nahi hai...(changing the topic and asked in earnest tone) Abhi yaar mai beaureu kab jaunga...mai bore ho jata hoon ab ghr mein..._

 _Abhijeet: bohot jaldi Daya...bus tum time pr dawai khao or relax raho...hmmm_

 _Accha Daya ek baar mujhe apni medicines check krwa do...dek lun koi medicine khtm ho rhi ho to wapsi me leta aaunga..._

 _Daya gulped down in tention and says: nahi Abhi sari medicines hain...aur abi to new start hui hain...sb hn..._

 _Abhijeet picking up the empty plates move inside the kitchen telling him his point as: to kuch to purani b continue ho rhi hain na...wo to check krni hongi...jao please Daya jaldi se medicines lekr aao..._

 _Daya: Abhijeet jaane do naa..tum tayyar ho...mai dek lunga...Daya said while trying to smile...but Abhijeet was adamant at his statement...he himself move inside his room and Daya was hell afraid now..._

 _Abhijeet pulled out the medicine kit, took out the prescription and started matching the dose with the available medicine stock..._

 _Daya was pacing to and fro...kya kru kuch smjh nahi aa rha...abi agr Abhi ne anti depressant wali bottle me kum tablets dekh lin to...bus lag jaega inquiry krne or mere sare plan ki band baja dega...he put hand on his head in tention when heard a ringtone and saw Abhijeet attending the call..._

 _He smiled happily seeing Abhijeet actions as he had already left the medicine box and stood up from the chair..._

 _Jee sir..haan ok sir..mai bus nikla sir...ok sir jee...(call cut)_

 _Are Daya yaar situation jada hi khrb ho gyi h lgta hai...sare high officials beaureu me bus ek ghante me aane wale hain..mai niklta hu yr...tum medicines check krke muje ek sms kr dena...mai sham me leta aaunga...OK_

 _Daya nodded his head in yes with: haan fikr mut kro mai dekh lunga tum niklo jaldi se..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and move to his room with fast steps but stopped all of a sudden give a quick hug to Daya which crept a gentle smile on Daya's lips...Abhi put his hand on his cheeks and says: khayal rkhna hmmm..._

 _Daya nodded in assurance and Abhijeet left for his room giving Daya few seconds to took a sigh of relief..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Kuch nahi ho rha hai...koi frk nahi pdh raha hai...wo ek dum theek hai...tumne to kaha tha ki uska jeena mushkil ho jaega...(more angry and hatred tone) baatein to itni badi badi ki thi tune...(grabbing the collar of the person) dekh agar mera kaam nahi hua naa..to yaad rkhna...kuch bhi kar...par muje result chiye...(kicked the chair) I want the damn result..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Haan sab intezaam kr lia na tune...dekh bohot mushkil se aaj Abhijeet ghr k bahr h...mujhe wo sb saman aaj hi chaiye...bus tu bandobast kr kuch bhi kar ke...mai tere adde pr aata hoon..._

 _He smiled after cutting the call and move outside without forgetting his tablets which he quicky stuffed in his pocket,locked the door and rushed in his car unaware of someone who was watching him from distance..._

 _Ye Daya kahan jaa rha hai...wo bhi akele...Hmm Inform krna pdega..._

 _He dialed a number and cut the call after getting only two word instructions which was FOLLOW HIM..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Haan Abhijeet accha hua tum aa gaye...DIG sir bus aane hi wale hain...(said Acp sir to Abhijeet who was entering in the beaureu)_

 _Abhijeet in his officer mode: Sir kya baat hai...kuch problem hui hai kya..._

 _Acp sir: tum cabin me chalo mai tumhe jaldi se sab brief kr deta hoon...accha Daya wo theek hai na.._

 _Abhijeet: haan sir filhaal to...strict instructions dekr aaya hoon...(deep sigh) hope wo kuch gadbad na kare..._

 _Acp sir: chalo thodi der me baat kr lena us se okay..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and both the seniors of CID Mumbai moved inside the glass cabin..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Haan Sonu saman laya..._

 _Sonu: haan Daya sahab bilkul...aap kahein or Sonu kaam na kre aisa ho skta hai kya kabi..._

 _Daya nodded but suddenly felt heaviness in his head so jerked it closed his eyes and again opened them...sweat beads covered his forehead...he was unable to listen Sonu...he can see so many Sonu's standing in that small hidden corner of a vacant road..._

 _Sonu: Daya saab aap theek hain kya hua apko..._

 _Daya was unable to answer anything like his mind was not registering the surroundings..._

 _He hold his head with both his hands...he feel like the trees were falling on him...ao he tried to ran away but Sonu hold him as he was about to fall in the valley of a dense forest covering that area..._

 _Saab apko kya ho gya...Daya saab..._

 _Daya calm down a bit feeling someone known to him nearby...Sonu made him lie with the support of tree..._

 _He speak with difficulty...Me..Meri daw..dawai wo...poc...wo (he was gasping hard unable to open his eyes)..._

 _Haan saab aapki dawa...Sonu searched almost all the pockets..._

 _Sonu almost in teary tone: nahi hai saab...kahan aapki dawa..._

 _Daya closed his eyes in extreme pain in his head..._

 _Sonu: mai Abhijeet saab..._

 _Daya hold him with a shout: na...hi na...Ab...hi...nahi wo preshan...use nahi...his vision was blur he was unable to grab the situation...his mind was playing games with him...he jerked his head when felt someone put something in his mouth and soon a liquid flow gulped down his throat along with a solid thing and within few minutes he passed out..._

 _Lekr chalo ise..._

 _Par Boss..._

 _Haan plan ab bhi wahi hai...mujhe to bus ek twist daalna hai...few entities smirked and an evil laugh can be heard in the background... a medium sized beautiful idol of Goddess Durga was lying on the road disrespectfully along with some other materials lying nearby it... a dead body been dragged by two men whereas others are busy in wiping out the residuals from the spot and the focal of all these happening was lost in darkness..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet tum theek ho..kya hua haan. dhyan kahan hai tumhara...asked ACP Pradyuman from his second in command..._

 _Abhijeet came back from that unusual feeling where he saw a glass lying on the floor which was earlier in his hand and he was about to take a sip from it...he dont know how his hand shivered and that glass slipped down from his grip...he was really perplexed just like other persons sitting inside that meeting room..._

* * *

 **To kaisi rahi**

 **Jroor bataiyega**

 **Jald hi milte hain**

 **tab tak k lie**

 **Sayonaara :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends…so back again…**

 **Now the story is moving towards its main theme…**

 **Hope u all will enjoy it…**

 **Dada: chote bacche ko itni daant dapat bade Dada se…my God…Dada basically regarding that spy camera idea…mujhe agar mai normally baat karun to aisa nahi lagta ki koi b agr apne kisi family member ko akela ghr me chod k jata hai wo bhi all of a sudden to uske pas kaise time hoga ki wo camera fix kar sake…nd ek normal human being kaise kar payega ye…but haan our Duos are cops so there may be a possibility but again the same point ki Abhijeet sir was short of time…and jahan tak caretaker ko rkhne ki baat hai to team me se kisi ko nahi rkh skte the Abhijeet sir bcoz no one was aware about his actual condition but haan koi attendant rkhna chiye ta…yes that point is missed by me..Daya sir k ghr se bhago mission ko successful krne me ye point miss out ho gaya…sry Daa…ab baccha phli baar thoda investigation likh raha hai…aap aise hi help kr dia kriye mujhe…bohot se minute points only apki wajh se theek hue hain is story mein…thanks a lot for that Daa…hope is chapter me kuch gadbad na ki ho maine…thanks a lot Dada…**

 **Thanks a lot to all of my readers…but aise kum reviews me likhne ka maza nahi aata yaaro…plz review jroor accha bura kaisa bhi…hmmm…thanks a lot…**

 **Lets welcome another chappy and a really important chapter…**

* * *

 _Abhijeet: haan sir mai theek hoon…bilkul…_

 _He was very much restless…feeling an urge to call his buddy but he was out of chance due to a really serious matter discussion ongoing in the meet and he don't know till when the meeting will be on…_

 _Here on the other corner of the city…_

 _ **Tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai..(throwing the injection away from the hands of the other person who was standing there with smirk)…**_

 _ **Itni heavy dose…tum jaanti ho iska asar kya hoga..ye pagal ho sakta hai mar skta hai…**_

 _ **Evil tone: ye cid wale itni asaani se marte kahan hai..(hate tone)bohot moti chamdi hoti hai inki…ye marega nahin bus har wo kaam krega jis se (in pleasure) bohot sukoon aaayega mere dil ko…jab ye tadpega,royega chillayega…(laughing dangerously) us waqt jo khushi mujhe milegi..tum uska andaaza bhi nahi laga sakte…or haan( holding the first persons mouth in a grip) mujhe tumhari advice ki koi jroorat nahi hai..smjhe..thoda sa sar pe kya chada lia teri jabaan chalne lagi…chup chap jo kaam dia hai wo kar..chod ke aa ise wahin jahan se utha k laaye hain... (rubbing her hands together) ab dekhte hain…cid wale apne ladle officer k sath kya karte hain…**_

 _He woke up after some time and found him on the same place lonely in the corner of the same tree where he was going to fall in the valley…_

 _He stood up…his head was really heavy…he holds the tree bushes trying to regain his senses…_

 _After few minutes of jerking his head he look here and their…Sonu..wo kahan gaya…he move toward the idol which is still lying disrespectfully in a corner…_

 _Moorti to yahan hai..Sonu kahan gaya…he put hand in his pocket in order to draw his mobile phone but it was not their…_

 _Mobile..mobile kahan gaya…aur mai kabse behosh hoon…he checked his watch..it was already 5:00 PM…_

 _He rubs his hand on his face in tention: itni der ho gayi…agar Abhijeet ghar aa gaya hoga to…shitt…or ye Sonu kahan chala gaya…_

 _He was feeling immense pain in his head and body but ignoring all he moves in the direction where he had halted his car: Again his hands went inside the pocket and this time came out with the car keys…He placed the idol on the passenger seat and car geared in speed…_

 _06:00 PM_

 _DUO home_

 _There was no sign of Qualis means Abhijeet is not back at home still…_

 _Daya took a sigh of relief and threw himself on the bed as he was having a bad headache…his body was also not cooperating with him..he was feeling really tired and fatigue, mentally as well as physically…._

 _His mind even not allow him to think about the sudden disappearance of his informer, mobile phone…he fall into deep sleep as soon as he lie down on his bed…_

 _Door opened with a band and three four persons entered in rush…_

 _Sirrr..Daya sir yahan hain…_

 _Abhijeet run toward the source of voice in speed and tention…he bow down and checked Daya…he shook him two three times which disturbed Daya's sleep …_

 _Abhijeet melts down on the floor seeing his open eyes…_

 _Daya look at him and asked in sleepy tone: kya hua BOSS_

 _Abhijeet passed him a disgusting look..he pushed him again on the bed as he was trying to get up…_

 _Chup chap lete raho..smjhe…_

 _Daya lie down quietly feeling the anger and warning tone of his buddy…_

 _Abhijeet come out with all other officers who were really tensed about their dear Daya…Abhijeet thanked them and relax all from Daya's side…_

 _Freddy: sir next time aap Daya sir ko akele ghar me bilkul mut chodiyega…mai rhunga unkhe sath…_

 _Abhijeet: kya karoon Freddy tumhare Daya sir…koi baat nahi mante meri..khair chinta mut karo Freddy aur aap sab bhi..mai bata dunga koi bhi jaroorat hogi to okay…_

 _All nodded and left…_

 _Abhijeet locked the door and took out a small packet from his pocket…his eyes fired up in anger…he pressed that packet in his fist and marched inside his pal's room who was looking down in tention…_

 _Abhijeet straight tone: kahan gaye the…_

 _Daya stood up in front of him: Abhijeet mai wo…_

 _Abhijeet in great anger shouted at the peak of his voice: kahan gaye the…seedha jawab chaiye mujhe…_

 _Daya: Sonu se milne_

 _Abhijeet: kaun Sonu…accha wahi jo drug peddlers k sath kaam karta tha…_

 _Daya: Abhi wo to mera informer hai na ab..tumhe to pata hai na…_

 _Abhijeet: kislie gaye the…_

 _Daya: wo mai abi tumhe nahi bata sakta…_

 _Abhijeet: kyu…kyu nahi bata sakte…_

 _Daya: BOSS hua kya hai..mujhe pata hai tum naraz ho…tumhare mana karne k bawjood mai us se milne chala gaya…par boss smjho…kuch reason…_

 _Abhijeet again asked: mobile kahan hai tumhara…_

 _Daya: pata nahin…_

 _Abhijeet: haan kaise pata hoga…tum to wahan drugs k nashe me behosh pade the naa…_

 _Daya was shocked: DRUGS…ye tum kya keh rahe ho BOSS…_

 _Abhijeet red in anger: naatak band karo Daya…ye..ye raha tumhara mobile phone…jante ho ye mere paas kaise aaya…_

 **Abhijeet tum thodi der ka break le lo..waise bhi kaam almost khtm ho gaya hai…baaki sab mai dekh lunga…**

 **Abhijeet really thanked his SIR who always understand them and provide his shelter like a banyan tree…without any expectations or consideration…**

 **Abhijeet hurriedly come outside and dialed his pal's number but no one pick up the call…he dialed the number once again…but still the same result...tension builds up in his instincts…**

 **Sirr…an eager tone stopped Acp sir who was about to depart from bureau from other officers…**

 **Acp sir turned toward his son and look at his face…**

 **Abhijeet: Sir mai jaun…**

 **Acp sir shook his head in disappointment: haan Abhijeet jakar us case ki acche se chaanbeen karo…(pressing his teeths) or mujrim ko foran pakad kar laao…**

 **Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and move outside with the team which was already prepared as all noticed Abhijeet restlessness and they all knew who the person behind that tention…is**

 **Acp sir was very angry on his spoiled son who never listen to his buddy creating a mess for himself and also for his family…he murmured: kya karoon is ladke kaa…**

 **Abhijeet first checked home but it was locked…he put Daya's phone on track and reached the location in half an hour….**

 _Daya in stunned phase: par mera phone to hai hi nahi mere pas…_

 _Abhijeet angrily: haan kyuki tumhara phone chori ho gaya tha…jis aadmi ne tumhara phone or tumhara wallet churaya usne hi hume bataya ki tum us soonsaan road par behosh pade hue the…_

 _Daya in guilty tone: haan Abhi mai manta hoon ki mai behosh ho gaya tha…par.._

 _Abhijeet: tumhara wallet se mujhe ye bi mila hai…us jagah par jane k baad hume pata chala ki tum wahan se apni car me nikle ho…aur mujhe pata tha wahan se nikal kr tum seedha ghar hi aaoge…akhir ko mujhse pehle bhi to pohnchna tha naa…_

 _Daya look at the thing…his eyes gone wide in shock…Abhijeet mujhe nahi pata ye kaise…sach yaar…_

 _Abhijeet: to phir tum Sonu se milne kyu gaye the…_

 _Daya: Abhi mai…yaar aao chalo mai batata hoon…he was feeling dizzy and Abhijeet was noticing that which was only shooting his anger bar as he was thinking that it was drugs effect…_

 _Daya removed the mattress of his bed and showed Abhi a hiding drawer which shocked Abhijeet as he was also not aware about that secret drawer…_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in tease…_

 _Daya with down head..tumhare birthday presents and other cheezein yahin rkhta tha mai..ki tumhe na mile…he opened the drawer and took out the Durga Idol from that space and handover it to Abhijeet…_

 _Ye…tum do saalon se navratre par ek aisi moorti mangwana chahte the jo ki Kolkata ki bani hui ho…jo specially wahan Durga Puja me bnayi jati hai…bus wahi mngwayi thi maine Sonu se…yahi dene aaya tha wo mujhe…sach yaar or kuch nahin…mai yahi lene gaya tha us se…tumhare samne la nahi skta tha…or fir mere sath ye sab ho gaya…bohot si aur arrangements karwani thi mujhe…tumhe surprise karna tha…par ye jeher ne…(holding his head in his hand) dimag ghuma k rakkha hai mera…(drowsy tone) smjh nahi aata Abhi…sab dawaiyan time par le raha hoon..wahan jungle me jab mujhe chakkar aaya tab bhi…dawai khilayi thi mujhe Sonu ne…par koi faida nahi hua…pata nahi kya hua tha mujhe…(helpless tone)mujhe to kuch yaad bhi nahin hai Abhi…or Sonu bhi gayab hai tabse…_

 _Abhijeet glanced at him sadly…He took that idol from his hand and hold him in his own…his anger was gone and replaced with guilt…he was about to put the idol when noticed something..he turned that idol upside down…he pushed slightly the base of it and it opened falling some packets from its inside which left Daya spellbound whereas a strange expression on Abhijeet's face…_

 _Daya smashed down in a second due to so much stress on his brain and Abhijeet kept standing there like a statue with the idol in his hand…_

… _._

… _._

 _Abhijeet ye koi choti baat nahi hai…shayad kisi tarah se Daya ko pata chal gaya tha…ki uske sath jo kuch bhi ho raha hai wo jeher nahi Drugs hai…aur usne Sonu se drugs mangwaye the…_

 _Abhijeet was in silence throughout… he speak after sometime of composing him…_

 _Abhijeet: sir kya mujhe kuch waqt mil sakta hai…(thinking deeply) mujhe kuch pata lagana hai sir…_

 _Acp sir: haan pata lagana hi padega…tumhe pata hai Abhijeet…wo aadmi jiske paas Daya ka cellphone mila tha…_

 _Abhijeet: haan…wo humari custody me hai na…police lockup mein…_

 _Acp sir: nahi Abhijeet uski maut ho chuki hai…._

* * *

 **So how was it…**

 **Bataiyega jroor…hmm**

 **Keep reading…**

 **Thanku so much jald hi milte hain…**

 **Ta Ta..Bye bye…sayonara tab tak k lie : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello frnds...long time no see na...**

 **Bohot din baad PD ka update...but from now I have decided something...**

 **I will update PD,Ajnabee and My stubborn brother but small chapters like 700-900 words k beech jis se stories chlti rahein nd complete b hoti rahein Ajnabee and PD me jada time nhi h dono k hi 3-4 chapters. .so phle ye do complt ho jayein than only koi new project...sry to all those jinki requests pending hn...ye do complt ho jayein fr hi koi new project uthaungi...**

 **Ok so no more baatein...**

 **Straight to the story...**

 **Enjoy it :)**

 **Thanks for all ur precious feedbacks...thnku so much**

* * *

 **Chapter-13**

* * *

 _Abhijeet shocked: What? Mar gaya..par sir kaise...wo to police lock up me tha na..._

 _Acp sir sighed: Abhijeet ye sari baatein jitni seedhi lag rahin thin shyd utni hain nahi..._

 _Abhijeet: Haan sir..._

 _Acp sir looked at him and Abhijeet pressed his side lips nodding his head slowly..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya was lying in his room with closed eyes..._

 _Abhijeet entered and sit beside him keep on staring his face..._

 _Soon he noticed his fluttering eyelids he stood up,bite his lips and move a little away from Daya..._

 _Daya opens his eyes and look around found Abhijeet standing at some distance..._

 _He forward his hand as his vision was still blur...he called Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet turned his face..._

 _Small tear peeked out from Daya's eyes...he with shambling steps try to move near him...his vision was blur but he was determined to clarify Abhijeet from his side who was misunderstanding him..._

 _Abhijeet...Boss_

 _Abhijeet turned and his anger bar raised seeing Daya standing up on his feets with difficulty..._

 _Kyu uthe tum...tabyat theek nahi hai na..chalo leto..._

 _Daya smiled still feeling the same care and concern in his buddy's tone..._

 _Daya now sitting on the bed still rubbing his eyes to make his vision clear which turned his eyes red..._

 _BOSS maine drugs nahi..._

 _Abhijeet in tease: jhoot bolne se koi faida nahi hai Daya...tumhara khabri gayab hai...to tunhare statement ko confirm krne wala koi nahi hai ki tum ye statue kyu lene gaye the...(holding him tightly) pata chl gya tha na tumhe ki tumhari body me jeher nahi drugs hai...(shouting loudly) kyu hai na..._

 _Daya more shocked: kya meri body me Drugs..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in anger: natak karne ki jroorat nahi hai Daya...khair aaj tumhara blood test hai...uske baad ye tay hoga ki tumhe ghr me rehna hai ya rehab me..._

 _Daya shocked like hell: rehab...Abhijeet ye kya(angrily) mai koi drug addict nahi hu jo mujhe rehab jana pade...mai nahi jaunga..._

 _Abhijeet: to kya ghr me rkh kar tumhari drugs ki demand poori krun mai...sari zindagi aise hi rehna hai ilaaz nahi krana haan..._

 _Daya in broken tone: tumne mujhse jhoot bola Abhijeet...tumne kaha wo jeher..(his eyes were burning up now)_

 _Abhijeet: haan bola lekin tumhari bhalai k lie...par ye sab batein kahan tumhe smjh ayengi...(taking out some tablets and hand over them to Daya) ye lo khao_

 _Daya jerked his face to other side in disagreement as he was angry on Abhijeet for telling lie and not believing on him but he can't protest due to weakness and non-cooperative body..._

 _Abhijeet hold his mouth and put the tablets in it now forcefully made him drink water to gulp down the tablets who was just shedding numerous tears seeing the attitude of his best friend towards him..._

 _Abhijeet lie him down and put the blanket over him where Daya lie down quietly closing his eyes..._

 _Abhijeet left the room banging his steps on the floor..._

 _He come out and kicked the chair of his room..._

 _Kahan kahan jakr fus jata hai ye...jaldi se blood test karana hoga...pata to chle aakhir wo medicine hai kon si jis se Daya par ye sare effects ho rhe hain..._

 _He remembered his conversation with Acp sir..._

 _ **Acp sir: Abhijeet mujhe ek baat btao Daya kuch dino se kuch ajib behave kr rha h ya kuch b jo tumhe unusual laga ho...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: sir ajib behave to kr rha tha pr muje lga sb drugs ka asar hai...(explaining) usika to treatment krwa rhe the na hum pr sir pichle kuch dinon se dull lg rha tha...aankhon k neeche swelling aa gyi thi even kbi kbi to red ho jatin thin...khana b kum ho gya tha...**_

 _ **Acp sir: to tumne doctor se baat nahi ki...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: nahi sir**_

 _ **Acp sir look at him in question which Abhijeet briefed as sir islie nhi ki kyuki haal hi me doctor ne uski dawaiyan badlin thi aur unhone kaha tha ki in dawaiyon k kuch side effects hote hn jo ek hafte tak me chle jaenge...**_

 _ **Acp sir: Abhijeet agr un dawaiyon me juch problem hai to ek hafta boht hai unka glt asar Daya pr chodne k lie...ek kaam kro wo sab hi tablets lekr aao mai Salunkhe ko dikhata hoon...**_

 _ **Abhijeet nodded and bring those medicines from which Acp sir took one one tablet along with its name in evidence bag when Abhijeet exclaimed seeing something...**_

 _ **Acp sir: kya hua..**_

 _ **Abhijeet: sir ye anti depressants...dose se jyada even bohot jyada khtm hain (guilty tone) mai check hi nhi rkh paya or ye shyd (angrily) mungfali smjh kr kha gya...**_

 _ **Acp sir in dissapointment: ye Daya bhi na...apne lie bus mushkilein paida krta h...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: doctor ne kaha tha ki kabi b uneasyness ho to kha len...**_

 _ **Acp sir: aur Daya ne isko lifeline smjh lia...(jerked his head) khair mai lekr jata hu Salunkhe k paas or tum Daya se as a Cop pesh aaoge...use feel nahi hona chiye ki hum uske sth hain...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: par kyu sir...Acp sir looked at hin angrily on which he replied: sir wo wese hi preshan hai aise me uske jehen par or bojh...**_

 _ **Acp sir cut him in mid: Abhijeet uski halat dekhi h tumne...aapne aap md nahi h wo...aise me hum use as a hunter nahi as a bait hi use kr skte hain...uske sath jo b hua h uske chalte uske jehen or bohot asar pda h...is sb ki wajh se ye possible hai ki wo kuch decisions rationally na le paaye...or agr aisa hua to sbse jada nuksaan Daya ka hoga...**_

 _ **Abhijeet get his point and nodded his head in yes...**_

 _ **Acp sir: aur Abhijeet**_

 _ **Abhijeet understandably: haan sir mai kl hi Daya ka blood test karata hoon**_

 _ **Acp sir smiled lightly on his second in command and left...**_

 _He looked at Daya and murmured: sorry yaar...par tujhe bachane k lie tujhe takleef deni hogi...Really sry yaar..._

* * *

 **So how was it..**

 **Kl k lie shyd I had made a now that sick person is spoiling the atmosphere of FF...sry guys...I had raised my voice for a right thing but with a wrong helpless person thinking that he will understand..sry guys...I accept my mistake**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good morning all of u...**

 **Thanks for so many reviews...thanks a lot my all assets...**

 **Here is ur next update...enjoy it...:)**

* * *

 **Chaper-14**

* * *

 _Abhijeet properly packed all the stuff including Daya's medical reports and Daya's blood which he himself took out from his vein carefully as per the basic training he have, in evidence bag hide it in a lunch carrier and moved out after leaving Daya and Freddy whom he called to keep an eye on Daya..._

 _He hault the car in parking of forensic lab and after parking on a safe place when he was sure that no one can see him if following,took out the lunch box with him and moved inside the lab..._

 _Forensic Lab:_

 _Are Abhijeet ye lunch lekr lab me kyun aaye ho bhai..._

 _Abhijeet: badhiya khana laya hoon apke lie sir...and he took out an evidence bag which totally spoiled the mood of the Forensic Doctor who glared at him and took that evidence bag..._

 _Abhijeet in small smile: sir ye (now with serious face) Daya ki reports hain jo do baar uske tests hue the uske basis par...aapne mangayin thin na...aur ye (showing him a small bottle) ye Daya ka blood...sir Acp sir ne apko btaya hi hoga jo anti depressants ka sample wo lekr aaye the wo medicine sbse jyada use ki h Daya ne...mujhe lgta h usme hi kuch gadbad hai...aap dekh lijiye sir or jald se jald btaiye...(tensed tone) Daya ki halat bigdti ja rhi h..._

 _Salunkhe sir: theek hai Abhijeet tum fikr mut kro...(placing hand on his shoulder) Daya hum sb k lie bhut mayne rkhta hai...tum ek kaam kro aaj se lekr kl tak test results aa jaenge tab tk Daya ko medicine use mut krne do...bus poora time uske paas rho...un logon ne agr use drug dia hai to wo drugs ki demand kr skta hai...out of control ho skta hai...tum uske sth rho...aur ye (giving him a medicine strip) ye ek bhut hi mild sleeping pill h...Daya pr already pata nahi kis trh ki antibiotics or drugs ka use kia ja chuka h...islie bhut jrurt ho tab hi ye Daya ko dena wo bhi doodh ya juice k sth...khali nahi...Daya ka mind agr bhut jyada stressed hone lage to ye medicine de dena...medicines pr already central lab me test ho rhe hain...Tarika wahin hai...mai bhi ye sb cheezein wahan lekr jata hoon..._

 _Abhijeet restraining him: sir aap nahi...jo log Daya ko is haal me pohchane ki himmat kr skte hain wo khatarnaak to hain hi sth me chalaak bhi hain..pata nahi kis kis pr nzr rkkhe hue hai...aap ye sb baki evidences k sath lab attendant se bhejiye jaise baki sare routine time me evidences jate hain..._

 _Salunkhe: par Abhijeet lab attendant to ab sham ko ayega or tab tk bhut der..._

 _Abhijeet cut him in mid(sadly): bohot der to already ho gyi h sir...(guilty tone) agr mai thoda careful rhta to shyd..._

 _Salunkhe: Abhijeet tumhe to nahi pata tha na ki ye sb ho jaega...tention mut lo hmmm...aur jao Daya k paas jao...He needs u..._

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in smile and leave!_

 _He reached home and ringed the bell..._

 _Door doesn't get open..._

 _He again ringed but still the same result scared him...he opened the door with his keys and entered inside..._

 _Abhijeet shouted: Daya ye kya kr rhe ho..._

 _Daya: ye Freddy mujhe jane kyu nhi de rha kahin...jana h mujhe bhr smjhe (he said in agression to Freddy who was standing a bit away from him as he was having a flower pot in his hand in order to hit him..._

 _Abhijeet snatched that vase from his hand and pushed him inside his room who followed his orders silently..._

 _He come out of his room and asked Freddy: Freddy yaar..I m sorry wo Daya..._

 _Freddy: koi baat nahi sir...abi unki tbyt thk nhi h...unki koi glti nhi h sir..._

 _Abhijeet: thanks Freddy... baitho mai coffee bnata hoon tumhare lie..._

 _Freddy: nhi sir aap aram kriye or Daya sir ka dhyan rkhiye...mai bureau niklta hoon...half day lia tha...wahin coffee pee lunga..._

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in Yes and Freddy leave for bureau bidding bye to Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet's pov: Daya k paas chlta hoon...Acp sir pr bohot pressure aa gya h...sab pr hi dono senior officers duty pr nhi hn(glancing at Daya's room)yr tu jldi thk ho jaa..._

 _He sighed and moved inside his room..._

 _Daya in rash: kyu rkkhi h nazar tumne mujh par...kyu ghr me kaid kr k rkkha h_

 _Abhijeet: kyuki tum par drug peddaling ka shuk h...tabyt bhi theek nahi h tumhari...islie Acp sahab ne tumhe case se aur bureau se door rkkha h...ab behtar yahi hoga ki tum unki baat maano smjhe..._

 _Daya: maine koi drugs nahi beche na khareede(shouting) mujhe nahi pata kahan se aaye wo drugs us status me...mujhe mere khabri se baat krni hai...mujhe jane do..._

 _He felt dizzy and his vision get blurred...he was about to fall when Abhijeet hold him..._

 _Daya still fighting: Abhi muje jane do plz...plz yr muje jane do...ek akhri baar meri baat maan lo...mai Sonu ko lekr aata hoon...mai uske sb thikane janta hoon...plz yr..._

 _Abhijeet: haan thk h uske sb thikane mujhe btao...mai jaunga par tum nahi jaoge..._

 _Daya getting hyper...that drug is playing games with his mind, he screamed on Abhijeet: mai jaunga aur mai ja rha hoon...he pushed Abhijeet and moved toward the main entrance with fast but uneasy steps..._

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **Present (this all was flashback from chapter-1...of past two months...now lets live in the present)**

Daya stop their...kahin nahi jaoge tum jab tak mai nahi kahunga...

Daya in pleading tone: Abhi please...

Abhijeet:(looking at his puffed and red eyes so in a soft tone) Daya...aram ki jroorat hai tumhe...

Daya: Abhi please aaj last time ...ek(a slap welcomed him on his cheeks)

Abhijeet in real anger roared: Daya room me jao...

Daya ran from their in speed grabbing his cheek in his hand while eyes were shedding so many tears whereas body was jerking badly...

Abhijeet heaved a deep painful sigh...he was angry and helpless at the same time...he banged his hand hard on the table which caused a cut in his hand but he was far away from that pain...the pain which was bored by his heart at that time is much more then that small cut...

Daya yaar please mere lie aur mushkil mut kar...please ek baar reports aa jane de...teri halat nhi h na bahr jane ki..pata nahi kon log tujhe nuksaan pohnchane k lie bhr bethe hn...kaise jane dun...(wiping his tears) par Sonu ka pata to lagana hi hoga...Daya se baat krni hogi mujhe!

...

...

Us Abhijeet ne Daya ko ghr me hi kaid kr lia hai Boss...kuch nahi pata kaisi halat hai ab uski kya asar hua h us drug ka...aur ajib baat ye h ki Drug dene k baad bhi Abhijeet ne us doctor se koi contact nhi kia hai...Boss kahi unhe...

Boss (angry tone): pata nahi kya chal rha hai us Abhijeet k dimag me..bohot tedha aadmi h...poora plan chaupat kr dia h us Abhijeet ne..maine to socha tha bureau mein scene create krega...badnaami hogi aur fir naukri se hath dhona pdega...case chlega Drug peddaling ka...par yhn to aisa kuch bhi nahi ho rha hai...kisi b trh se is Daya ko bhr to nikalna hi hoga ghr se...kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga...

* * *

 **So how was it...**

 **Lemme know**

 **Thanku so much :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for late...pardon me...**

 **Enjoy ur next update**

* * *

Abhijeet come inside Daya's room who was sitting near his window looking blankly outside..

Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder and he turned...

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart seeing the wet eyes and cheeks having imprints of fingers...

Abhijeet: Daya I m

Daya: Mai tumhe bhut tng krta hoon na..(drowsy tone) tumhe bhut pareshani hoti h na meri wajh se..

Abhijeet: Daya aisa kuch...acha tum utho aao mere sath yahan betho...He made him sit on the bed and then lay him down in sitting posture attaching his back to the head rest...

Daya mai jo poochunga mujhe bataoge...

Daya teary innocent tone: fir tum mujhe bureau jane doge na...

Abhijeet: Daya..(pressing his shoulder) mai jaan k tumhare sath kuch glt kr skta hoon..mai jo kr rha hoon tumhari bhalai k lie kr rha hoon...please yakeen rkkho mujh par...

Daya nodded his head in yes

Abhijeet wiped his eyes: Daya mujhe btao us din kya hua tha...detail mein...tum jab Sonu se milne gye to exactly kya hua tha...

Daya told him the whole with minute detail with extreme difficulty as his memory was hazy...he have to put a lot of pressure on his brain which results in bad headache

Daya grabbing his head: Abhijeet mere sar me bhut dard...yaar par maine dawa kha li thi...kisine nahi (disturbed voice) Sonu hi hoga..us se kaha ta maine dawa de mujhe..wo bola hai nahi mili nahi

Abhiii...yaar mera sar dard..wo Sonu ne dawa khilai aur mai..behosh..yaar

Abhijeet: acha theek hai theek hai...tum stress mut lo chlo let jao chlo aram se...

Daya: Abhi..maine kkkuch nhi

Abhijeet placed hand on his forehead as he was really restless...he caress his hairs and Daya sleep in two minutes...

Abhijeet dialed a number and instructed someone again placing the phone on cabinet he sit beside Daya...

Daya fikr mut karo mai hoon na...bus ek baar reports aane do...

...

...

He jumped all of a sudden resulting a jerk to Daya who too disturbed in his sleep...

Abhijeet noticed this and placed hand on Daya's forehead who agaim drift into sleep...

...

...

Daya: Mai kahi nahi jaunga Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe ilaz k lie jana pdega wahn...zid karne se kuch nahi haasil hoga

Daya: par mujhe kuch nhi hua h...nahi mai kahi nahi jaunga

Abhijeet jerking him all of a sudden and coming in front of him face to face

Yahan mere ghr me rkh kar mai tumhe or brdash nahi kr skta...halat deki hai apni...log mzak ki nazr se dekte hain muje...islie jo tumari sahi jagh h wahan raho...theek ho jao fir waps aao yahn(showing him finger) smjhe...

Daya in tears, his mind was not in his control and body is also noy cooperating...he was very weak...he cant fight with Abhijeet, can't argue with him any more,he just look at him in pain and his one look is enough to tear Abhijeet's heart into pieces...

Abhijeet turned his face to the other sjde and ordered ward boys who drag weak struggling Daya with themselves...

...

...

Abhijeet run fastly toward the main door as soon as they took Daya inside the Ambulance...

Numerous tears were falling from Abhijeet eyes...he only murmured...Bus ye akhri takleef Daya...plz muje maaf kr dena yaar...

The ambulance moved away slowly and Abhijeet keep looking it way with teary eyes...

He dialed Acp sir's number and attach it to his ear...

Acp sir: haan Abhijeet kaam ho gaya

Abhijeet in heavy tone controlling his emotions: haan sir

Acp sir heaved a sigh realising his heavy voice but he ignored it for time being and continued in professional tone...

Constables ko bhej dia hai Daya k sath...

Abhijeet: haan sir ek ko Ambulance driver k disguise me aur ek ko as ward boy already plant kr dia tha Hospital me...usne mere kehne pr chaar din phle hi join kr lia tha...

Acp sir: good...Deko Abhijeet Daya ko hum is waqt as a bait use kar rahe hain...wo CID officer jroor hai pr shyd wo is waqt sahi tarah se apna bachav na kr paye...(concern) usko medicines to de din thin na...

Abhijeet controlling his tears: haan sir...sir muje bhut...(helpless tone) bhut tention ho rahi h sir...Daya ki...wo wajn aise akele...(fear) khin use kuch...wo to aaj kl akele rhne se b darne laga tha...

Acp sir: Abhijeet relax...bus ek do din ki baat h...agr kuch hath nhi aaya to hum Daya ko wahn se nikal lenge aur humare log wahn charo taraf hain Abhijeet...(lovingly) Daya hum sb k lie bhut keemti hai...aise kaise use kuch hone denge...

Abhijeet feeling sooth with the carefilled tone of his father figure asked again: Sonu ka kuch pata chala sir

Acp sir: Abhijeet wo pichle ek hafte se ghr par bhi nahi aaya h uske ghr wale khud bhut preshn hain...

Abhijeet: haan sir uski biwi aur Maa se mai khud mil k aya hoon...un logon ne to Police complain bhi ki h Sonu k lapata hone ki...

Acp sir: mujhe lagta h ki ye Sonu khud kisi museebat me h...kyuki jis tarah se uske ghr walo ka kehna h usne sare galat kaam chod die the...aur Daya bhi to yahi keh raha tha na...

Abhijeet: haan sir aur us aadmi ka mr jana jo Police lockup me tha...uske khoon me bhi Salunkhe sir ko slow poison mila tha...sir ho na ho ye sb ek plan hai...ek gehri sazish...

Acp sir: isilie to humne unke Target ko khud unke samne lakr khada kr dia h...chup to nahi baithenge wo...bus Daya theek rahe

Abhijeet: wo thk rahega sir...(determined) hum use kuch nahi hone denge...

Acp sir smiled on him and ordered: ek kaam kro tum abi Salunkhe k paas jakr Daya k sab reports ki copy lekr aao jis par Central Lab ki seal ho... muje HQ jana hoga... unhe is sab ki information deni hogi...

Abhijeet: ok sir mai pohnchta hoon

Abhijeet disconnected the call,pick his car keys and wallet glance at Daya's portrait for once and turned his face in guilt...yes he was feeling guilty...on his actions his words which he have said to his pal...His eyes were asking for apology from his buddy but he was not their to grant it to him...only his portrait was smiling back on him giving him energy to fight back in these tough circumstances...

He sit inside the car,ignite it and rushed thinking about the happenings four days before...

 **Salunkhe sahab aapne itna jaldi me kyu bulaya...**

 **Salunkhe sir looked at him and he was shocked...**

 **Acp sir moving ahead asked in caring tone: Salunkhe kya hua...tu kuch preshan aur ro kyu raha h tu...**

 **Salunkhe: Ye..Ye dekho...and he turned his face**

 **Acp sir read the file present in his hand and his face expressions changed from normal to emotional and than extreme anger was visible on his face...**

* * *

 **Guys just two-three chapters more to go...plz review till then :)**

 **Thanku and lots of love :)**

 _ **Guys plz dont review to any post of Batman/Bvani or someother notes who are creating unhealthy environment on FF...they will automatically leave the site due to lack of attention as this is what they want from us...dont give them attention..LET THE DOGS BARK!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sry for late**

 **I was completing it..islie socha complt krke post kru..but late pr late ho rha ta already 19 days...to post kr dia jitna hua...nxt will be the last chappy...**

 **Till then enjoy it :)**

* * *

Abhijeet sensing the seriousness of the matter and getting easily that it is related to Daya asked in low tone: Sir...(pressed his lips) Sir kya..kya baat h

Acp sir looked at him but didn't answered..only forwarded those reports to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet read the reports and close his eyes in pain..

Salunkhe sir threw the forceps away initiated in loud tone: ek bhi ek bhi drug nhi chodi h in logon ne..pata nhi kitni trh ki drugs mix krke un medicines me Daya ko di gyin h...dimag ghoom gya hoga us bacche ka to...shareer me shadeed dard hoga..aur to aur ye...(showing an x-ray) ye dekho spinal cord me bhi injections lgaye gaye dobara...Pehle Tolcapone ki heavy dose din gyin thin aur ab dobara drugs di gyi hain directly uske nervous system ko effect krne k lie...koi itna vehshi kaise ho skta hai...shukr ye h ki shyd wo Daya ko zinda rkhna chahte the...islie hi expert supervision k ander ye drugs Daya ko diye gye hn...nhi to ab tak Drug overdose se uski..(he stopped with the mere thought of the possible circumstances)

Acp sir: in mujrimo k lie koi kaam mushkil nahi hota Salunkhe...koi frk nhi pdta inhe kisi k dard takleef se...

Abhijeet with fire in his eyes: frk pdega sir...(dangerous tone) ek br hath aane chiye ye sb...sbko frk pdega...

Acp sir in anger: Abhijeet jazbaati hokr koi galat kadam mut uthana...

Abhijeet just look at him their eyes met and the fire inside Abhijeet's eyes lowers down coming into another state of elements, in shape of tears...

Hospital

Mujhe chod do plz...mujhe jane do...mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...(angrily) maine kaha chodo mujhe...

Listening the non stop screams from the corridor some doctors came out of their cabin...

A male doctor asked: Kya ho rha hai yahan...Doctor Batra ye sb kya h...

Doctor Batra(Daya's doctor): Kuch nahi patient hai...yahan hospital me rkh kar inka treatment hoga ab islie hi thoda hyper ho rhe hain...

Female doctor: Ohh accha...(listening Daya's continuous screams she ordered) ward boys inhe lekr jao baki patients ko disturb hoga...

Ward boys nodded their head in yes and were about yo drag Daya when he jerked all of them off due to which they fall down badly on floor...

Daya start running but soon he was injected by a syringe and he lost his consciousness in few seconds...

...

...

KYAA...Behosh kr dia use...Tumne dekha koi..(controlling his fear) koi harmful injection to nahi lagaya na use...

Constable: Sir ye to pata nahi par maine apko us doctor ki photo bheji hai jisne Daya sir ko inject kia hai...aap dekh lijiye ek baar...

Abhijeet: h... haan theek hai...accha Govind suno..Daya ka dhyan rkho plz...uski tab..tabyat thk nahi hai...plz tum thoda dhyan..

Govind: sir aap fikr na kren hum chaubees ghante Daya sir k aas paas rhenge...aap befikr rahein...

Abhijeet:theek hai Govind tum hospital k baaki staff ki b tasveer bhejo aur agr kuch bhi ajib ya gadbad lge to foran humein inform krna...

Abhijeer disconnected the call and run to Acp sir: Sir Daya wahan pohnch gya hai...ye (opening his whatsapp) ye tasveer bheji h usne us doctor ki...actually (tense tone) Daya thoda..thoda panic ho rha tha to isne use kisi trh ka injection dia hai...(low tone) behosh hai abi...(eagerly) sir mai..mai b jaun hospital plz...

Acp sir in dissapointment: Abhijeet...dekho wo log jo koi bi hain jinhone itni badi planning ki hai wo log koi aam mujrim nahi hain...or fir hum ye sab Daya ko is sab se nikalne k lie hi to kr rahe hain na...

Abhijeet: Par sir ye sb krke humne Daya ko seedha museebat me daal dia hai...(fear) kahin use kuch..kuch ho gaya to...

Acp sir: humare paas sirf yhi ek raasta tha..aur hum kuch hone denge kya Daya ko..hmm

Abhijeet look at him and smiled lightly...

...

...

A person grabbed hand on another and drag him to an isolated room...

Voice: Ye yahan kya kr rha hai...haan...

Grabbing his collar..koi game khel rha hai tu mere sath...janta hai na tere biwi bacche abi bhi meri kaid me hain..jada smart bn ne ki koshish ki na to..ek ek ko laash bana dungi...

An afraid voice: Mai kya krta...Abhijeet sahab ne bola ki inko lekr jao rehab mein ab wo mera patient hai mai kaise use mna kr skta tha...

She left him: Theek hai...Abhijeet ko in the ring game play krna h na theek hai..ye to ye hi sahi...ab dekhna mai kaise izzat uchalti hoon CID ki or kya haal krti hun is Daya ka...(evil tone) accha hi hua..ye mere samne aa gya...(hate) bhut smart smjhta hai na ye khud ko...mere chachaji ko faasi ho gayi sirf or sirf is Daya ki wajh se...bus wohi to family the meri...par isne..unhe(wiping her tears) koi baat nahi...koi baat nahi...ab jitna wl tadpe the utna hi ye b tadpega...maut aane se phle...

...

...

Abhijeet entered in the rehab with Acp sir and Freddy sir...

Acp sir: hume Daya se milna kaha hai wo...

Reception: Officer Daya? jinhe kl hi laya gaya hai yhn...

Abhijeet: jee wahi...humara Doctor Batra se appointment tha aaj...pr pehle hume Daya se milna hai...

She guided him the way and thrice of them entered in a room...

Daya was lying on the bed with closed eyes...

All hearts pinched seeing him like this...

Abhijeet touched and shook him in order to wake him up but he doesn't respond...

They tried to wake Daya but he keep lying with closed eyes...

All are well aware that he is not sleeping just acting to sleep...

Acp sir called him lovingly: DAYAA

He opened his eyes but again close them seeing Abhijeet their...

Tears formed in Abhijeet's eyes..he cleared his throat and says: Mai doctor se mil kar aata hoon sir...

Acp sir nodded and he move outside intentionally making noise so that Daya understand that he is not in the room...

Daya opened his eyes and once look at the door taking a sigh realising Abhijeet is no more inside the room...

Acp sir: Kaise ho Daya..hmm

Daya in feeble tone: theek hoon sir...

Acp sir: Dayaaa,kya hua haan...dekho tum bus kuch din k lie yhn ho...bus jldi se thk ho jaoge aur hum tumhe foran yhn se le chlenge...

Daya: Sir Abhijeet bhi mujhe bojh (his voice choked in his throat and he speak the last two words with difficulty) smjhne laga h...

Acp sir and Freddy sir spent some moments to understand his actual meaning...

Acp sir glance at him sadly,sit near him,hold his palm and initiated: kya wo kabi tumhara bura soch skta hai Daya...

Tears flow down from his eyes wiped off by Acp sir smoothly..

He replied in teary tone: Sir wo mera bura nhi chahta..wo muje..muje theek dekna chahta h...magar (complete broken tone) usne aise door kyu kia muje khud se sir...kyu sir...meri kya glti ti..(more teary tone) maine drugs nhi lie sir..maine drugs nahi chupaye..mai bus use...use (he starts shivering all of a sudden)...

* * *

 **Plz read n review**

 **Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys back with the second last chapter of the story...**

 **Next will be updated soon..**

 **And MSB bhi jaldi hi krungi...I will try my best**

 **Tab tk k lie enjoy this one :)**

 **Tadaa...**

 **Thanks for so so so many reviews...nxt me b itne hi chiye mujhe...jada milein to aur acca hehehe**

 **And sorry...kisine mujse meri insta or Twitter ID ka poocha tha...yaad nahin mujhe but I am replying here...Dear mai abi Insta par to nahi hoon..band kia hua hai Exams tak...but yes my twitter ID is Akanksha7188...u can ping me their...thanku so much**

 **Zeb: thnks dear...for ur heart touching reviews in my past two stories glad that u like each work of mine...happy and ...obliged /\ thnks a lot...**

 **Iqbal: thanks fr reviewing dear but that's not my genre...If any Duo related or Friendship based plot is their I will love to write on it...thanku so much and sorry too**

 **...**

* * *

Acp sir in tention: Daya kya hua..tum theek ho...Daya..He ordered:Freddy Doctor ko...Freddy sir nodded in hurry and moved out murmuring: Mai abi Doctor ko lekr but he stopped as Doctor himself entered inside along with another person who stopped at the doorstep only...

Daya kept looking at the other person whereas Doctor injected some liquid in his veins which turned his eyes heavy...he felt that his buddy held his hand in a tight grip which unknowingly spread a soothing smile on his lips and he let him fall into the dreamland smoothly...

Acp sir in worry: kya hua tha ise Doctor achanak aise kaise..

Doctor hiding his eyes: Drugs ka hi asar hai sir (felt himself under piercing gazes of three CID Officers so look up and handles the matter) par aap chinta mut kriye Acp sahab...ye bilkul theek ho jaenge...bus thode hi dinon me...

Acp sir nodded caress his son's hairs and three of all left the room...

Abhijeet was coming out when noticed a shadow dissapeared from the room door when they came out...

Abhijeet rub his lips murmuring in a very low tone: matlab yahan koi to khada tha...He scan that place with his scanner eyes and those hawk eyes detect something...he smirked, pick up the thing put it in his coat pocket and left finally glancing once more at his pal...

Abhijeet coming in the parking with fast steps banged his hand on car bonnet...he feel irritated as unintentionally some water droplets escaped from the corner of his eyes...

He wiped them harshly and turned due to the call of Acp sir..

Abhijeet is tarah se khud par gussa hone se kuch haasil nahi hoga..said Acp sir in calm tone...

Sir mai aur intezaar nahi kar skta...hume jald hi apna kaam poora krna hoga...(again those stubborn tears made their way out turning his tone wet) Daya ko aisi halat me aur nahi dekha jata sir...said Abhijeet in complete pain

Theek hai Abhijeet...aur ek tarah se sahi bhi hai...kyunki yahan hospital me pal pal Daya khatre ke beech hai (added sadly) aur dukh to is baat ka hai ki wo theek se apna bachav bhi nahi kr skta abi... Acp Sir says in agreement

Thrice of them sit inside the vehicle with heavy heart and left...

...

...

Aap kaun

Jee I am Doctor Jigar from All India Institute of Medical Science...actually hum apne kuch students ke sath aaye hain yahan apke rehab me research krne ke lie...Told a person with heavy beard and medium height having a high power spects on his nose...

The listener look them (he and his team) from top to bottom and asked but hume to AIIMS se aisi koi information nahi mili hai...aap log rukiye mujhe Delhi bat krni hogi...

The person speaked again seeming to be the main among all: uski koi jroorat nahi hai Mr. Doctor...ye (forwarding a file) papers hain dekh lijiye isme AIIMS ki side se proper stamped and signed orders hain sath hi hum sab ke naam or IDs bhi...aap check kr skte hain...

Doctor took the file from his hand, checked the papers thoroughly and finally nodded his head in yes...theek hai aap log kaam kr skte hain par dekhiye patients ko jyada disturb mut kriyega...

Dr. Jigar nodded his head in yes and instructed his team to fulfill the given tasks...

He himself left along with an assistant of him toward a specific direction...

Ye naye log kaun hain...Abhijeet sahab ko inform karna pdega...He dialed a number on his phone after hiding himself in a safe corner...Abhijeet sir ka phone to lag hi nahi rha hai...Acp sahab ko krta hoon...haan wahi theek hoga...

He dialed Acp sir's number who answered the call in three bells...

Sir, Mai Govind bol raha hoon

Haan Govind bol kya khabar hai...Daya to theek hai na...asked Acp sir in concern

Namastey sir...sir Abhijeet sir ka phone nahi lag rha tha to aapko phone kia..(secretly) sir yahan ek mandli si aayi hai apne kuch logon ke sath..bata rahe hain ki Medical Institiute se aaye hain...muje to gadbad lgti hai sir...Govind told him in alert tone

Achaa 5-6 log hain kya...asked Acp sir

Haan sir 5-6 log hi hain...

Theek hai Govind...un logon se Daya ko koi khatra nahi hai befikr raho...Acp sir told Govind in relax tone

Govind confused: Sir aap itne sure kaise

Acp sir in smile: Mai keh raha hoon na...tum bus Daya par poori nzr rkkho...use har tarah k nuksaan se bachana tumhari jimmedari hai...

...

...

His deep expressive eyes were seeing each and every face keenly when all of a sudden he got a light push...he turned and saw a girl in front of his eyes...

Ohh I am sorry..aap...(taking her flicks behind her ear) aapko pehle kabi dekha nahi yahan...the girl asked sweetly

Jee mai Dr. Jigar...AIIMS Delhi ka senior professor and (proudly) Psycology department ka head bhi hoon...apne kuch students k sath yahan aaya hoon...(asking tilting his head) aaaapp

Jee I am Doctor Anvesha...Intern hoon yahan par...

Jigar smiled a bit and both passed each other small smile and left...

Dr. Jigar adjusted his spectacles and went off...

...

...

Two persons checking something in torch light...

Purvi jaldi is se pehle ki koi aa jaye...

Purvi: haan sir bus do files aur...uske baad ye data Abhijeet sir ko send krte hain...

Haan Purvi jaldi plz...Sachin insisted Purvi...

After few seconds Purvi came out...done sir...

Theek hai nikalte hain yahan se...both of them moved out secretly from their...Sachin connected bluetooth either dialing Abhijeet's number side by side...

Haan sir...jitne bhi log suspected the un sab ka bio data aur personals maine scan karke aapko email kie hain...Hum ab central bureau se match krwa skte hain sir in ki details...

Haan Purvi...naam pata badla ja sjta hai pehchaan chupayi ja skti hai par fingerprints aur DNA nahin...sab saaf ho jaiga...(he said in a determined tone)...

He put off the call, removed his spects and entered in a room bolting the door behind him...

Its already night and mostly whole staff left inspite of few compulsory staff persons having night duty...

He pulled the curtains of window too and finally sit beside his brother taking his hand in his own...

He was only looking at his face...feeling guilty,sad and what not...

 _ **Tujhse naraz nahi zindagi**_

 _ **Hairan hoon mai hoooo...hairan hoon mai**_

He wiped his teary eyes...but they came out again from his eyes...he was scared of the confrontation after the end of this case...will his brother will forgive him...

 _ **Aaj agar bhar aayi hai**_

 _ **Boondein baras jayengi**_

 _ **Aaj agar bhar aayi hai**_

 _ **Boondein baras jayengi**_

Hold the palm tightly placing his head on his hand...he was silently saying sorry for all his does...pleading for forgiveness as who know afterwards Daya will forgive him or not...

 _ **Kal kya pata inke lie aankhein taras jayengi**_

 _ **Jaane kab ghum hua kahan khoya**_

 _ **Ek aansoo chupa k rkkha tha**_

 _ **Tujhse naraz nahi zindagi**_

 _ **Hairan hoon mai**_

 _ **Hooo Hairan hoon mai**_

He remind his innocent broken brother asking from Acp sir...

 **Usne aise door kyu kia mujhe...meri kya galti ti...**

 _ **Tere masoom sawalon se**_

 _ **Pareshan hoon mai**_

 _ **Hoooo...pareshan hoon mai**_

Daya tu fikar mut karna mai hoon na...(wiping his tears) mai sab theek kar dunga sab...bus tu mujhe maaf kr dena...(hopefully) karega na...Mai teri narazgi bardash nhi kr skta tu janta hai na...plz smjhna mujhe Daya..(saying this he got up caress his hairs and left after looking at him once more)

Here the lying entity opened his eyes...his lips curve in a sweet small smile while eyes having moisture...He murmurs happily:jao maaf kia BOSS... as now he knew that their was some plan going on nd his buddy is just a victim of situation and he have no doubt on him...he closed his eyes in satisfaction still having a cute smile on his lips...

Whole night passed without anything unusual...Abhijeet hurridely switched off his alarm as its 5 o clock in the morning and he and team were near hospital only in a small lodge whereas Rajat and Freddy were still in the hospital in case of any emergency...

He got up changed and left the lodge along with Purvi and Sachin at 6:30 AM..

He already called Freddy and Rajat to depart and have some rest...

Purvi suspects ki list ka kya hua kuch pata chala...

Purvi nodded her head and showed him a description: Sir ye chaar log short list kie hain...in sab ka criminal record hai...aur aisa bhi nahi hai ki koi regular criminal nahi hain...pohnche hue badmash hain...

Hospital me ward boy,cleaner,store keeper aur last ye (showing a photograph) lab assisstant k taur par kaam kr rha hai...

Abhijeet shockingly: Lab Assisstant...isilie Daya ki reports me changes aram se krwaye jaa rahe the...pata nahi chal raha tha ki uski medicines me drugs mila kr die ja rhe hain...

Purvi: to ab final plan kya hai sir

Abhijeet pressed his lips and told: Dr. Batra se milna pdega ab...

He walking in the corridor wiping his sweat when been dragged to a room...

A torch light flashed on the face of that person and Doctor scaredly looked at him...

Aap...Aap to

Voice: Ssshhhh...jitna poocha jaye uska jawab do...

...

...

Sachin on bluetooth: Sir humara kabootar hospital se bahar jaa rha hai...

Abhijeet: peecha karo uska...jaroor wo apne thikane tak ja rha hoga...aur haan Sachin...

Sachin listening in alertness hearing this tone of his senior...Backup team k sath jaana...hath se nikalna nahi chiye ye aadmi...

Sachin replied in affirmartion and went off leaving two of them behind...Abhijeet and Purvi...

...

...

He was standing near reception and looking each and every girl keenly when heard...

Are Dr. Jigar aap yahan kya kar rahe hain...the same girl he met yesterday was standing in front of him...

Jigar looked at her and his eyes sparked..he took out a small metal piece from his coat's pocket now showing it to the girl...is metak k tukde ki malkin ko dhoond raha tha...(raising his eyebrows) chalo accha hai (sweetly added) aap mil gayin...

She shivered with the voice and the thing in his hand...she touched her earrings and closed her eyes in anger which was on herself...

Kaun ho tum haan...kaun

Accha nahi pehchana...

She narrowed her eyes and shocked: Sr Inspector Abhijeet

Abhijeet smiled and tilt his head in his own style...

Ohhh to aakhir tum mujh tak pohnch hi gaye...par rok nahi paoge mujhe apne maksad me kaamyaab hone se..ab tak to Dr Batra ne wo drug ki final dose Daya ko de di hogi...(laughing like meniac) Wo to gaya bus smjho...

Abhijeet smirking: Jab CID kisi kaam mein hath daalti hai na to saare taane baane theek se baandh kar haath dalti hai...Dr Batra aisa kuch nahi karenge

Agar usne aisa nhi kia to uska parivar...

Abhijeet: Parivar haan yaad aya parivar... unhe to humare Inspector Sachin ne kabka rescue kar lia hoga...bachi tum...(coming forward) to tumhare lie to mai akela hi kaafi hoon...

She pressed a trigger on her watch which ultimately alerts her goons hidden in different disguises in this hospital which now gives a moment of laugh to Abhijeet...

Koi faida nahi hai Miss Anvesha...tumhare aadmi ab humare aadmion ki khatirdari ka luft utha rahe hain...to behter yahi hoga ki ye hath pair maarna band kro or surrender kar do...

She turned and in a minute start running followed by Abhijeet and now Purvi who joined Abhijeet in mid way...

Abhijeet get scared as Anvesha entered in the ward of Daya after attacking Govind through a dart who was guarding Daya...

Abhijeet checking his pulse: Behosh h...Purvi ise dekho jra...admit karo foran...mai dekhta hoon...and with this he entered in the room and get hell scared seeing Daya standing on his feets and the girl pointing a dart gun on him...

Abhijeet put hand in his pockef at feel irritated as he dont keep gun with him for maintaning secrecy of his disguise...now he was feeling that it was a bad idea...

Abhijeet warning her: dekho Anvesha bewakoofi mat karo...ye gun mujhe do...

Anvesha: Never kabhi nahi...is Daya ki wajh se mere uncle ko faasi hui thi...aaj agar mai nahin to ye bhi nahi...chahti to thi ki ise tadpa tadpa kar maarun par koi baat nahi ye to ye hi sahi...

She in a micro second fired and a scream...Aaahhh

...

...

Abhijeeeettt...Daya grabbed Abhijeet who was falling down slowly as the Dart hit his chest...

Anvesha laughing like a mad person came near Daya who was trying to wake up his buddy...

She came near Daya placing the dart gun on his temple...ye maine pehle kyun nahi socha bekar me hi tere peeche padi rhi...(hate tone) Jis tarah se mai tadap rahi hoon pichle paanch saalon se apne uncle k lie...kash mai tujhe bhi tere dost k lie tadpta dekh paati...khair...(straight tone) its results time now...She was about to press the trigger when Daya hold her hand and changed her aim...the dart directly hit the wall...he was although weak due to effect of drugs now healing up due to the correct treatment but not completely...but seeing closed eyes of his buddy his eyes fired up in rage and he in a minute dropped down the gun from her hand by twisting her palm and throw her away...

She cried in pain and was about to attack on Daya again when Purvi entered along with Acp sir and Freddy sir...she took nice care of Anvesha taking her in custody whereas Daya carried his buddy in his arms and lie him down on the bed...

Abhii...Abhi aankhein kholo boss please...(teary tone) please Abhijeet please...

Acp sir took out the dart from his chest due to which Abhijeet winced in pain but don't open his eyes...

Freddy back with Dr Batra who instructed ward boys to took Abhijeet in emergency...

Daya sit down dejetedly on the bench hiding his face in his hands crying bitterly...

Sir ye sab meri wajh se...ye humesha aisa hi karta hai...(weak tone) sir wo theek...his eyes were closing...

All become tensed seeing his condition as till now he was normal but that strength was his determination to give his brother treatment as soon as he can but now his energy was drained up...

Acp sir sit near him: Daya tumhari halat theek nahi hai...chalo tum room me aram karo...

Daya in drowsy tone: Nahi sir jab tak Abhi..Abhijeet ko hosh nahi aata..mmaai mai kahin nahi jaunga...sir plz...

Acp sir jerked his head in dissapointment because he knew that Daya will not listen at this moment...

Dr Batra came out with tensed face from the emergency ward...

Acp sir coming near him: kya baat hai Doctor kya sab theek...

Dr Batra: kuch bhi theek nahi hai sir...us Dart par ek bohot hi khatarnak drug tha jo seedha Abhijeet k dil k paas laga hai...yahan rehabiliation centre me proper care nahi ho paigi Abhijeet ki...maine antidote dia hai par dart k dil k paas lagne ki wajh se halat nazuk hai...please aap jaldi se Inspector Abhijeet ko Lifecare Hospital me shift krwaiye...mai khud chalta hoon wahan wo hospital is rehab ka Parent entity hai...

Glancing at the ward: aaj sirf inhi ki wajh se mera parivar surakshit hai...mujhe inki jaan bachani hi hogi...

* * *

 **So how was it...**

 **Next will be for sure last...**

 **I am not that much good in Investigation**

 **But fir bhi try karungi sab kuch cover karne ki**

 **Chapter bohot long ho rha tha islie yahin par chod dia**

 **Next will come soon..bcoz mai likh rhi hoon abi to complete kr dungi jldi se...**

 **Kya kru guys time thoda kum hi milta hai**

 **Accha chalo let me go**

 **Stay blessed all of u...nd wanna so many reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here comes the last chapter of this story...which ai really enjoyed while writing...**

 **Maine sab kuch cover karne ki koshish ki hai par fr bhi kuch reh gaya ho to let me know...if jroorat hui to I will edit it...kuch major miss kar dia ho to...bcoz sach me I am weak in investigation...**

 **Enjoy the chappy and drop ur precious feedbacks...reallyy happy with the number of reviews sach mein...thanku all of u...thanks a lot..Betu Beta extremely obliged...**

 **Thanks squirrel...and mujhe pata hai tumpe ab bohot reponsibilities hain...mera whatsapp bhi bnd hai aaj kl exams ki wajh se...I will connect u after exams...pakke wala...C u soon Squirrel :***

 **Rhia: baap re minimum do OS..maximum kitne bhai...hehehehe...Will wait for ur plots dear..thanku so much**

 **Thanks for liking both the OS of mine...thnku so much :)**

 **Lets move on to the last chapter of this story :)**

* * *

 **Last Chapter**

* * *

Abhijeet get shifted into Life care hospital...whole CID Mumbai was their in the corridor in front of Hospital's emergency room where some are praying for the life of their dearest senior...some are pacing to and fro...but one person was sitting still on the iron bench with closed eyes as he was having difficulty in opening his eyes for a long time and was not agreeing to take rest...hence on Acp sir strict order now sitting with closed eyes...

Acp sir: dekh raha hai tu chehra kitna feeka pada hua hai teen ghante ho gye hain ise bed se uthe hue...body support bhi nhi kr rahi hai par ye maane to naa..

Salunkhe sir: Boss wo kare bhi to kya...Abhijeet ki halat...(stopped for a while) aise me kaise use chain aayega...

Acp sir: are to kum se kum bed par to aram kr skta hai na...hum sab hain na idhar abi (concern) iski tabyt bhi theek nahi hai (angrily) mai to tang aa gaya hoon in dono se...

Salunkhe sir smiled softly and Acp sir glared him

Doctor came out after half an hour...Dr Batra who was also sitting their along with the team was the first one to rush: how is Officer Abhijeet now...

Daya opened his eyes instantly listening Abhijeet's name and stood up with difficulty...thanks to Freddy who was standing next to him provinding instant support...

Doctor: dekhiye halat me sudhar hai par abi kum se kum 8 hours hum unhe observation mein rakhhenge kyuki sans lene me unhe problem ho rahi hai...antidote ne kafi bachat ki hai nahi to heart fail hone k chances the...

All shivered

Par ab wo theek hain...but kyuki drugs ne heart k left portion par sbse pehle attack kia to wo hissa kuch der k lie sunn ho gaya tha...isi wajh se ab pump theek se nahi kr raha and unhe breathing problem ho rahi hai...8 hours critical hain unke lie...aap log dua karein...

Salunkhe sir: Doctor chances kya hain...

Doctor sighed: 50-50

Daya closed his eyes and tears escaped from his eyes...

Freddy sir placed his palm over his shoulder...He says: Doctor mai Abhi..Abhijeet k sath reh skta hoon...

Dr Batra: ye aap kya keh rahe hain Daya...aapki haalat...

Daya rashly: jab mujhe drugs de rahe the us waqt to apko koi problem nahi thi to ab kyun hain...

Dr Batra lowered his eyes...

Daya with difficulty but pleading tone: Sir..pl..please..muje boss...

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet's doctor

Doctor: aapme se koi ek reh skta hai unke sath par inki halat theek nahi lag rahi hai...

Daya straight: mai theek hoon...(seperating himself from Freddy's supportive hands) dekhiye (trying to stand properly) mai theek hoon ek dum...mujhe rehna hai uske sath (looking at Acp sir) please sir

As if only Acp sir's permission is important for him...he doesn't want any other interference in his decision to stay with his pal...

Acp sir: theek hai par tum bhi bed use karoge...

Daya happily: done sir...

Acp sir sighed seeing his happiness...

...

...

Daya's bed shifted near Abhijeet's bed who was breathing with the help of oxygen...

Daya sit in front of him held his palm in his own and keep staring his face whose complexion turned more darker in these few hours...

Daya didn't speak a word from him just keep sitting near him doing silent talks...

...

...

Acp sir: Freddy aur Rajat tum log yahin ruko...Daya tum dono ki thodi baat sun leta hai...dhyan rkhna...Abhijeet ki kuch bhi khabar ho foran batana...Hum log ek baar bureau hokr aate hain...Anvesha ka confession lena hai...

Rajat in hesitation: Sir wo

Acp sir look at him in question

Rajat: Sir Abhijeet sir khud unka confession len to...

Acp sir smiled at him and he get embarassed...

Acp sir sitting relaxly on the bench: theek hai Pankaj Purvi tum log tab tak use Bureau lock up me hi rakkho aur kadi nazar rkhna us par...baki sabko

...

...

Daya still busy with his brother...he was feeling a little bit better as Acp sir forcefully made him take his medicines due to which he took a nap under medicine effects...also Salunkhe sir gave him a BP tablet as his blood pressure was fluctuating a lot...he woke up few minutes back and again made himself busy in checking the readings of the monitors attached with Abhijeet...

 **4 hours** later...

Daya sir...

Daya turned and saw Freddy sir un front of him... Freddy sir felt sad seeing those scared eyes and dull face...still he was holding Abhijeet's palm who was away from all these happenings, sleeping no not peacefully...his chest was rapidly moving up and down showing the real issue he was having with his breathes...

Daya sir dinner kar lein...please

Daya turning his attention back to his brother: mera mann nahi hai Freddy

Freddy: Acp sir ne kaha hai

Daya little bit angrily: kaha na Freddy...

Theek hai sir mai Acp sir ko bata deta hoon (stressing) apne jo bhi kaha...

Daya looked at him in rash and he give his specific smirk which is his copyright...

Daya smiled a bit seeing his antics...

He turned and Freddy signalled him to lay down in sitting position so that he can eat comfortably... he sit beside Daya and Daya start eating with slow hands...

Freddy sir glancing at Abhijeet...caressed his hairs...unknowingly tears appeared in eyes of the most gentle and humble person of this team...

Daya saw them but kept himself busy im food to give some space to his innocent pal...

Freddy talking to his Abhijeet sir: aap jaldi theek ho jayenge sir...(smilingly) aapki bhabhi jee apko kitna yaad kar rahin thi pata hai sir...aap theek ho jaiye fir sab shikaytein laga dijiyega meri...par bus aap jaldi theek ho jaein...

Daya look at him in pain and placed hand on his shoulder...

Freddy in dreamy tone: Sir humesha Abhijeet sir k oopr hi itni museebatein kyun aati hain...kabi sukoon kyu nhin lene dete bhagwan unhe...

Daya: kyuki tumhare Abhijeet sir khud ko super hero smjhte hain...(harsh) humesha saari museebaton ko akele jhelna aur apne oopr le lena bohot psnd hai ise...(wet tone) chahe is se isko apnon ko kitni bhi takleef kyun na ho...

Apno..n ko takleef se..bacha..na...psnd h mujhe...

A whisper they heard...that tone... a little bit low and unclear but they knew this whisper well...the super cop Abhijeet having majestic voice and these intense whispers are his quality...which add on his charm...

They both turned toward him together and became extremely happy seeing his open eyes...

Daya leapt over him but restrain the next moment remembering something...he back off and told Freddy: Doctor ko bula kr lao Freddy...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in dissapointment seeing his buddy's adamance...

Doctor entered and told Daya and Freddy to wait outside..they came out and joined their team who were smiling ear to ear and congratulating each other...

Doctor came out after some time...

He was having a small relieved smile on his face...

All look at him with hopes and he replied to those questioning gazes: He is fine now...

Daya closed his eyes in peace while all others became so happy...

Acp sir: hum mil sakte hain...

Doctor: jee aap sab mil sakte hain...abhi saans lene me thodi takleef hai unhe...but kal subah tak normal ho jayegi...Congratulations to all of u...

All smiled and thanked him...

Dr batra: mujhe maaf kr dijiye Daya mai...

Daya: nahi maafi to mujhe mangni chahiye mai ne thoda jyada over react kia...ab Abhijeet theek hai aap bhi preshan na hon ab...hmmm

Dr Batra in wet tone: aap logon ne mere parivar ko...mai kaise shukriya...

Acp sir: wo humara kaam hai...

Daya too nodded his head...

Dr Batra smiled and says: main ab chalta hoon...aap log jaiye ander...

All nodded and start moving toward the room when Rajat notice Daya moving to different direction...

Rajat addressed Acp sir: Sir wo Daya sir..

Acp sir looked back and called: Dayaa

Daya turned and look at him with firm face...

Jee sir

Chalo Abhijeet se nahin milna...

Daya straight: NAHIN

All get shocked and Acp sir moved his head in dissapointment seeing him having seat on the bench...

Salunkhe sir: are bhai kamal ke aadmi ho tum...paanch ghante se uske room me baithe ho aur ab jab use hosh aa gaya hai to nahin milna...

Daya looked at him and answered: Aap log mil lijiye...please sir

Acp sir heaved a helpless sigh and ordered all to move inside...

Pankaj pat his head and whispered to Purvi: pata nahin kitna jhagda karte hain ye log

Purvi smiled and says: fikr mut karo Pankaj...Abhijeet sir hain na...

Pankaj too nodded and all moved inside...

Daya murmurs: bohot shauk hai na samne aane ka...(scared) kuch ho jata to...chup chup k plans banao...mujhe bhi shamil mut karo aur fir hospital bed pr jakr let jaao...waah bhai ye bhi khoob rahi...bhad me jaye...hunh

Abhijeet saw all of them...he tried to get up but stopped by Acp sir: kya aadat hai ye Abhijeet lete raho chup kar ke...

Abhijeet looking around: Daya nahin aaya

Acp sir: haan pichle paanch ghanton se yahan baitha tha..(stressing) thak gaya hai islie nahi aaya

Abhijeet jerked his head a bit in dissapointment which crept a smile on all faces...

...

...

Two days already have been passed...Abhijeet's oxygen pump is now removed and he also received clean chit from Doctor..so today he is been discharged...

Here Daya was also better now due to correct medication...today he is visiting bureau as some HQ officials are going to come bureau as the case was related to HQs and the mission on which Daya was gone and from where all started..so his presence is required...

Daya didn't meet Abhijeet in these two days although they are in same hospital..

Both taking the latest updates of each other from Freddy on regular intervals...Abhijeet desperately want to meet Daya but he was not allowed to move...But today they are going to meet finally and Daya can't even avoid this meet so Abhijeet was quiet happy...

Both were injured/ill so both were sitting on the back seat of car...

Abhijeet look at him from corner of his eyes...

Daya realised it...he instantly looked at him...Abhijeet was not ready for this counter attack so he get embarassed...

Daya smiled teasingly with: kuch log waise hi sharpshine sharpshine k naare lagate hain...ab btao sirf humari nazron se hi khauf kha gye...tch tch tch...muzrim kya sochenge..bekr hi drte hain hum...kyun Freddy

Freddy feeling like sandwich between these two replied: jee sir

Abhijeet angrily: Jee sir kya jee sir...(coming a bit forward to talk but got jerked badly due to a sudden speed breaker which cause a sharp pain in his chest)

Aahh

Daya coming in tention hold him and scolded: yahin se baith kr nahin bol sakte...Freddy ooncha sunta hai kya...

Abhijeet too in anger: Nahin tumhari baat kuch jyada sunta hai

Daya placing ice pack on his pal's chest replied in complete tease: zahir hai log samjhdar logon ki baat hi sunenge

Abhijeet taunting: haan bade smjhdar...ek ek din me char char anti depressants hazam krne wale jb khud ko smjhdar kahenge to khair hi hai...

Daya fuming: to mujhe kya pata tha ki wo Drugs hain...tumne kaun sa khat likh kr bataya tha mujhe...

Abhijeet: to ab 1 aur 2 ka table bhi khat likh kar yaad krwaun...ye to bacche b jante hain ki ek dose ka matlab ek. tablet hoti h naaki chaar...

Daya: To ghar se to tumne nikala tha na..

Abhijeet: plan tha bhool gaye..

Daya: plan batana chiye tha na...

Abhijeet: haan jis se muzrim se pehle humara hi bhanda phoot jaye bohot khoob Senior Inspector Daya...

Daya irritatingly as he was proven wrong at every point by his buddy: To samne khade hokr Shahrukh khan ban ne ko kisne kaha tha...

Abhijeet straight: Jo mujhe sahi laga maine kia...

Daya mimicking him: jo mujhe sahi laga...ho jata tumhe kuch to

Abhijeet: Kyun tum kya ghas khane gaye the

Daya: bewakoof insaan

Abhijeet: tareef ke lie Shukriya...par shayd aapne shabd galat chune hain...

Daya was about to open his mouth when car stopped and Freddy turned towards duo joining his hands in front of them with: Thodi der shanti se drive kar lun mai (stressee) SIR...

Abhijeet(like he haven't done anything): haaan karo karo...

Freddy looked at Daya for assurance who says in straight tone: haan to maine kab roka hai...

Freddy murmurs while turning back driving wheel: haan itni der se mai hi to jhagda kr raha tha...

Duo smiled and unknowingly looked at each other in smile but then averted their faces to the opposite directions like kids...

...

...

Acp sir smiled in satisfaction seeing Duo entering together safe and sound...

Both greeted him and other HQs officials and soon all of them gathered in the confession room where Anvesha was sitting with one of her team member...

Acp sir telling to all especially to the HQs officials: Sir statement to ye log already de chuke hain but kyuki ye Daya aur Daya k mission se juda hua hai islie hum aaj use formally record krwayenge...

All nodded and Abhijeet come forward on Acp sir signal and sat in front of both of them...

a smirk tone: Miss please introduce urself

Anvesha looked at him in anger but controlled: Hum log jis gang k lie kaam krte hain usi gang ko pkdne ka mission Daya ka tha... par hum ek sath ek hi net me kaam nahi krte...humare alg alg branches hain (all gave them teasing smiles on this professional gang execution) Hum alg alg field me alg alg logon k lie kaam krte hain

Inspector Daya ne jis gang ko pkda wo logon ko Tolcapone naam ki drugs me deal karte the...wo drug bechne k lie nahi hoti kyuki bohot hi khatarnak hoti hum medical companies ko wo drug saste damon par bechte the usme usi k jaisi ek proxy drug mix karke...jis se humara expense kum ho aur profit jada...Daya ko un sabhi companies k naam humare proxy drugs peddlar k thikanon k baare me pata chal gaya tha...wo gang to pkda gaya par hum ye information leak nahi hone de skte the islie humne Daya ko kidnap kia...uska saman check kia...hume laga shayd usne koi chip apni body me chipayi h jisme wo sari information hai par nahi...humein nahin mili aur us din Daya humari kaid se bhagne me kamyab ho gaye...

Abhijeet remembered the day when Daya came on his door in injured condition having a big wound on chest...

He closed his fist tightly in anger...

Daya got up and sit near him relaxed his nerves...

Now Daya telling all: sir maine se hospital me kaha hi tha ki wo information koi aur nahi main khud hoon...maine us poori information ko Abstract dotes me change kia tha...aisa karna initially (proudly) Abhijeet ne aur baad me HQs ki pre-mission training me mujhe sikhaya gaya tha...maine un sare dotes ko invisible ink se apni body par likha tha aur jab mai reporting dene gaya tha us din wo sare codes maine HQs ko saunp die the...

All gave him a proud look...

Abhijeet asked another query: Daya k peeche kyun padin thi tum

Anvesha: wo darasal

A voice grabbed their attention: Mai batati hoon Abhijeet

All looked their and Inspector Anila entered(Ref to Ansha's character in Raaz Daya ki dulhan ka) ...

Abhijeet looked at Daya and Daya turned red getting Abhijeet's signal...

Sorry gentleman...Flight was delayed...

Apologetic tone: Sorry Acp sir...

Acp sir smiled and stood up: welcome Insp Anila..good to see u after so many years...

Insp Anila: Same here sir...

She went to Daya and says sweetly: Hii Daya

Daya was getting more and more embarassed cursing himself for sitting beside Abhijeet who was giving different looks to him along with nudging using his elbow was irritating him...

He with difficulty replied: Hii Anila

Abhijeet shake hand with her and asked: Par aap yahan

Anila: Abhijeet sir us mission k dauran maine Daraki ki bhateezi Ansha ki tarah ban ne ki poori koshish ki thi...us waqt Ansha ek student thi aur humne use bina poora sach bataye poore mission period mein apni custody me rakkha tha...London mein jahan wo padhai kar rahi thi...us waqt to kafi masoom hua karti thi par aaj to ek Drug Racket chala rahi hai...(angrily) bilkul apne chacha ki tarah...

Duo shocked and looked at the girl...

Anvesha looked at both in hate: haan main hi Ansha hoon...Daraki ki asli bhateeji...tum dono ki wajh se mere chacha ko fasi ki saza ho gayi...mere paas unke alawa koi bhi nahin tha...par tum logon ne unhe bhi cheen lia...main nahi janti thi ki Daya kaun hai par jab humne use kidnap kia tab mere hi gang member ne mujhe us se wakif karaya...College khatm hote hi chacha jee ka kaam sambhal lia tha maine...jab mujhe pata chala ye hi wo Daya hai tab maine is se badla lene ka soch lia...aur fir plan banaya...jaan boojh kar ise tolcapone dia...jis se ise hallucinations hone lagein...tum logon ne jab Jagriti Rehabiliation Centre me contact kia to humara kaam aur asaan ho gaya...hum wahan humari drugs supply karte the aur Dr Batra k sath sath hi kuch aur head doctors ko is baat ka pata nahi tha...maine Doc Natra ki family ko kidnap kia aur unse apna kam karwaya...mai ise tadpa tadpa kr marna chahti thi...

Anila shooked her head in dissapointment: ek suljhi hui masoom ladki thin tum Ansha par tumne bhi wahi rasta chuna...aur ab tumhare sath bhi wahi hoga jo tumhare chacha k sath hua tha...fir se (signalling to Duo) in dono ki wajh se hi...

Ansha jerked her head and the confession sessiom wrapped up after few more formalities...

Cafeteria

Anila kuch din ruk jatin Mumbai...kitne time baad to mil rahe hain...

Nahi Daya actually I am married now...to ghar ki bhi thodi responsibilities hain duty ke sath sath...to jitna bhi waqt milta hai unke sath guzarti hoon...par aap log aana kabi Hyderabad...

Abhijeet looked at her in question

Haan wo meri shadi Hyderabad se hui hai...to wahin transfer bhi le lia tha...

Aap dono ko milaungi apne kids se...dono jante hain aapko aur follow bhi karte hain aur beti to Daya ki fan hai...

Abhijeet start coughing in order to control his laugh which irritated Daya

Anila: Are Daya paani do na Abhijeet sir ko...

Daya forwarding water to him and rub his back so harshly like punching him: Kyun nahi...lijiye paani pijiye...

Anila smiled:bilkul nahi badle aap dono to...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and Daya too joined him this time...

She got up: accha mai chalti hoon ab Acp sir se mil ke okay...

Abhijeet: chalo hum drop kar dete hain tumhe airport waise bhi Daya ko hospital waps lekar jana hai...

Daya deniying strongly: no way BOSS mai ab bilkul hospital nahin jane wala...

Abhijeet: are ye kya baat hui...baat to bus case ki proceeding khtm karke waps admit hone ki thi na...

Daya: jo bhi ho badi mushkil se us jail se bahar ane ko mila hai...ab nahi jane wala mai...

Abhijeet: Daya ye... ye galat baat hai

Anila: cut it cut it...aap dono decide karo mai sabse mil ke aati hoon...

Both nodded and Abhijeet tried to explain Daya but he intervened: bola na nahin...ab jada bologe to tumhari bhi hazri lagwa dunga wahin Acp sir ko bol ke...

Abhijeet: are yaar sir mujhe dantenge...

Daya: wo meri problem nahi hai...mai ab theek hoon aur ab bus ghar jaunga...(teasingly) ab khtm plan tumhara...ab mai ghr jaunga hi jaunga...

Chalo pehle Anila ko drop kar den...

Abhijeet laughing again: Kya Daya bacchon ke Maama...and he showed his 32 teeths...

Daya looked at him in anger: sudhar jao tum wo shadi shuda hai ab...

Abhijeet: haan aur humare chiranjiv abi tak kunware...par theek hai...(holding his elbow) wo nahin to (wink) both said it in uninson: Koi aur Sahi...and the hall echoed with sweet laugh of our Duo...

Team mates looking at them in extreme happiness seeing them back to normal while Freddy sighed and told Pankaj: in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta...!

* * *

 **To kesi rahi..**

 **Tried a bit different ending**

 **Emotional end se accha ye wala end laga mujhe...**

 **Aap log bhi apne views share kriyega..**

 **Chaliye ab MSB me hi milenge...aur kuch naya dimag me aaya to fir se likhungi...**

 **Tab tak ke lie...Tata**


End file.
